The Start of Something New
by Sayori Hollyhood
Summary: Neji is forced into a mission with Sasuke Uchiha . And to make matter worst what going between he and Tenten? Come through to find out! (AU/Ninja verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, Happy New Year and all that good stuff. So basically, I started this story years ago and I finally figured out where I want to go with it. All my previous uploads has been edited and is ready to be uploaded with a few minor changes. Formatting this story has become an issue. So, this a test run of sorts. With that being said enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**C****hapter 1:**

Neji stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes caught a glimpse of his green clad comrade. The Taijutsu Specialist was a wreck to put it nicely. Lee's hair was messy. Dark bags were visible under his bug like pupils. His clothes were wrinkled and covered in dirt. And aside from all of this is body language screamed distress. It was like Neji was looking at an entirely different person.

Lee picked his head up making eye contact with the Hyuuga prodigy. His eyes were lifeless; nothing like the youthful young man grew up with. Lee has always been the overly dramatic type but this time; Neji knew this wasn't the case. He recognized that look in Lee's eyes, underneath all of the emotions. There was fear. His stomach dropped.

"Lee what happen?' asked Neji.

"She was ambushed" replied Lee. His lack of enthusiasm was scary.

"When?" asked Neji

"A little over Two week ago" informed Lee.

"How is she now?" asked Neji

"She's in a coma, Neji" confessed Lee.

Lee voice was low and hollow; almost un-hearable. Back peddling the young prodigy stumbled backwards until he came in contact with one of the hospital walls. It was cold and calming; almost.

He braced himself up against the wall. Closing his eyes and he took a deep breath. The last thing he needed right now to lose his edge.

_But Lee continued…... _

"I found her Neji…Had Chiharu not been with me….we…we would be attending a funeral rather than having this conversation." Lee admitted in uncontrollable whisper.

Neji chest tightened. He instinctively placed his hand over his heart.

"I don't know what happen but when we found her. There were bodies all over the place. She managed to take majority of them out. Aside from two of them, which Chiharu and I took out. "Lee managed to reveal before his voice started cracking. Tears started leaking from his eyes.

"Those last two men, no monsters ...HAD intention other than just killing her. Their eyes were filled with lust. What type of shinobi much less a man would ever sink so low?" " Lee clenched his fist tightly.

Neji took a deep breathe. As he watched his friend go through all these emotion he was feeling.

"Do you know where she was coming from?" asked Neji

"She went to go see HIM. One last time" revealed Lee.

_ ** ooOoo**_

"

Neji, you can go and see her now" Lee ushered Neji into Tenten's hospital room.

Neji walked inside and Lee followed in suit. The sunlight beamed through Tenten's bedside window. Neji stopped at the end of the bed and shared at his unconscious best friend. Lee stopped behind Neji because he couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the face. It hurt too much. Lee placed his hand on Neji shoulder in attempts to Neji.

"The swelling in her brain went down. They say she should wake up any day now" Lee offered this information.

"But what _if_ she doesn't wake up" asked Neji. "Then what? Lee grips his shoulder a bit tighter.

"I do not want to hear that. Especially from you" Lee spat

"I know Lee. We need to think positive" Admired the normally pessimistic young man

The little bit of resolve Neji was holding on too melted away. The beeping machines, her oxygen mask, bandaged body and the weeping teammate hovering behind him. Neji chaste himself for letting these emotions seep in. He was as Hyuuga; he was stronger than this. He could hold it together, No he needed to stay strong. No avail, he felt his body become heavy. He couldn't fight this anymore. Before he knew his knees buckled and he found himself on the floor. His hair cascading over his face.

"This is all my fault." said Neji breaking the silence

Lee looked down at his comrade stretched out on the floor. Not knowing what to expect exactly.

"Neji, what are you talking about?" asked Lee.

"She came to me for help and I turned my back on her without a second though" Neji shamefully admitted.

"Neji, I do not understand. How is this you're fault?" asked Lee

"Tenten asked for my help. I was so absorbed in my own stubbornness that I missed it. How could I be so stupid" Neji slammed his fist on the floor.

"There is no way you could have known this would happen" assured Lee.

Lee took a sit on the floor next to his former team mate.

"I know Lee. If she asked you? Wouldn't you have gone?" pressed Neji

"In a heartbeat" confirmed Lee "What is done is done? We cannot change the past I'm afraid.

They sat in silence a while longer.

"Tenten is always there when I need her; expecting nothing in return. And the one time she confines in me I flip her off. You know as well as I do how hard it must have been for her to ask. I failed her. Do you know what that feels like?"

"I am afraid I do not. I am not sure how to respond to that either" spoke Lee

"If your angry with me because of this. I understand" finished Neji.

_**ooOoo**_

Neji convinced Lee to go home and rest. And the only thing left to do was wait. Some of the tension is his chest subsided. But fear still churned in his stomach. For the first time in a long time felt like crying. How could somehow as strong as Tenten be in such a fragile state? He fought the urge to touch due to the fact she my actually break if he did so.

Konaha's weapons mistress was stubborn and independent; just as he was if not more so. But in her case, these qualities were nothing but trouble on most occasions. By the look of things more stress is the last thing she needs at the moment. Truth be told, Neji wasn't sure whether or not he could handle any more bad news.

That still left another matter at hand.e

_Why Neji? _Relationships and Love were more Lee's department than Neji. Only logical reason Neji would trump Lee in an emotional situation was due to how he would react. Tenten's track record with the male population wasn't pretty. Lee was and still is over protective when it comes to his youthful flower. Neji felt this fury more times than he's like to admit. But he always came out on on top. Unfortunately, some of Tenten's possible suitors haven't been so lucky.

**Flashback**

_The past few days Tenten has been acting strange. And it was obvious to me, Lee and even Gai Sensei. But she continued to act as though nothing was wrong. He could always just be up front and ask but her. But Tenten liked her privacy and more than likely would blow him off. So, he decided to get to the bottom on it on his own._

_It didn't take long for Neji to then realize she was hiding from someone. Who? He hadn't figured out yet. But she skipped out places she frequently shopped or hung out. She even seemed to be steering clear of her apartment. But no it was getting late; she wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. Neji, decided he would address what he saw tomorrow when they met for training. Neji turned around to head home but unexpected guess appeared. _

"_Tenten, we need to talk" Yelled Kenji as he ran to Tenten out of breath _

"_Look, I don't have anything else to say to you" admitted Tenten_

"_I'm sorry, let's start over. I promise I'll do better" begged Kenji_

"_I can't do this anymore. Why would I want to be someone who doesn't trust me? " replied Tenten _

"_It's not you, I don't trust. It's them. "Corrected Kenji _

"_Seriously…." Tenten stared at him in disbelief _

"_I know you've been staying with Lee" Replied Kenji_

"_And you've been stalking me? "She repeated in disbelief _

"_I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe" said Kenji_

_He walked closer to her. _

"_I'll forgive you if you promise to move in with me" Kenji Suggested _

"_This conversation over" Tenten turned around to storm away. _

_Kenji grabbed Tenten by her shoulder and spun her around and started feverishly kissing her. Tenten was disgusted. She pushed him away knocking him on the ground just as fast._

"_What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him before trying make her get away. _

"_I love you and I want to give you great gift greatest gift imaginable" he spoke genuinely _

_Kenji got agitated and tackled Tenten on to the concrete. _

_He flipped her stomach and latched his arms around his. He used his body weight to pin her to the ground. And before Neji could react Lee came to her rescue. _

"_Tenten chan. I will save you". Screamed Lee _

_Neji admitted the young man deserved every lick. So, he took his time pulling Lee off._

_** ooOoo**_

Lee would do almost anything for Tenten; no questions ask. But the last thing she would want is to burden anybody. Especially those close to her. But more so, it was a matter of pride; such a stubborn woman she was. He let out a long sigh and sat back in his chair.

Neji watched her in disbelieve. The fact that he was here right now was surreal. Why Tenten? Why not somebody else? No, Neji wouldn't wish this situation on is worst enemy. How did other shinobi deal with pain? Truth be told, he was barely holding on. He wished he could just cry and release some of frustration. Maybe then, he could function and be the man he normally was. He needed to distract himself for a little while. So how would be accomplish that? Bingo

He spotted the clipboard with the information of her treatment. Neji slide it off the bed and stared at it a bit. Maybe he was better off in the dark. Lee obviously, though he was because he provided minimum information. Just thinking about her taking any more damage was enough to pain the young man. So, he decided the best thing for him at this moment would be sleep.

Maybe some sleep will help. Neji closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The two days came and went in a similar fashion. Neji waited, waited and waited some more. Tenten still hasn't awaken but some progress was made. She was breathing on her own now. She was somewhat responsive; moving her fingers, wiggling her nose and her eyelids twitched at times. Neji wanted to believe these were positive changed but double still tingled in the pits of his stomach.

Unbeknownst to Neji, a visitor has arrived. His eyes darted towards the door and all cautious was to the wind when he made eye contact with his cousin. The smile at him before walking over to where he was seated by his teammate's bed. Neji was honestly glad to see her. Over the years, they've became close and he valued her opinion in high regard.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Neji a hint of surprised slipping in his voice.

"How is Tenten doing?" asked the Hinata.

"Okay I suppose but she still hadn't woken up "Neji replied.

"Well, are you okay?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He lied nodded.

She placed her hand on his shoulder to provide some emotion support. She knew he wasn't.

"Have you tired talking to her?" Questioned Hinata"

He said nothing.

"Maybe, she'll come back sooner if she knows someone's waiting on her" pointed out Hinata

Neji was never much of talker. And Tenten has always been a sensitive topic for him. The young female Hyuuga expected he wouldn't be forth coming. At this moment, that was probably what he needed most. His troubles were written all over his face. That fact that he wasn't trying to hide behind his normal stoic mask spoke volumes. For her cousins sake; she prayed that the weapons mistress would wake up soon.

."Neji Nii-san. When was the last time you've eaten?" She asked

"This morning" answered Neji

"Real food?" questioned Hinata

"A Few Days Ago" he admitted

"I thought so. I brought food and change of clothes. I'm sorry I cannot do more" spoke Hinata

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means too me" he spoke truthfully.

"Is there someone waiting for you?" asked Neji, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Naruto Kun" She revealed

"Naruto" Neji arched his eye brow.

"Yes I ran into him on my way here actually" revealed Hinata

"You should go to him then" Neji said gesturing her towards the door with his head

"Will you be okay by yourself? I can meet with Naruto later on" replied Hinata

"I'll be fine" affirmed Neji

Hinata handed Neji the basket of she brought him. Using the other hand she handed him the bag with his change of clothes. She and Neji said there good byes and off she went. Neji has to admitted, he was happy for his cousin and bit peeved at the same time. Naruto was a great guy but he was still a guy. Neji knew Naruto cared about Hinata and wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her but he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb on the tree either. So, he wasn't wrong for being a bit leery but he'd allow it.

_** ooOoo**_

_Some Time Later..._

_Maybe, she'll come back sooner if she knows someone's waiting on her. _Hinata's word rang in Neji's ear. Maybe she was on to something regardless how strange it sounds. He always found comfort in talking to his best friend. So, I mean it couldn't hurt to try? Right? Neji gripped the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the tension. He couldn't believe it was about to do this.

"Tenten, I don't know whether or not you can hear me "Grabbing her hand closes to him. He clasped it between both of his hands and continued talking to her. Contact is good right? He removed of hands and let it drop to the ground before contining.

"Lee, Gai sensei and Hinata, there all worried about you… I'm worried" he admitted. Some of the tension in his chest waned away.

"I have a lot I want to say to you. I'm sorry, for not being the friend you deserved. So, I'll wait on you this time" finished Neji

To his surprise, Tenten squeezed his hand and Neji heart skipped a beat. A small smirk crept across his face briefly.

Not realizing it before, but the entire time Neji was absent mindly stroking the backside of her hand with his thumb. Her hands were so small and look tiny in comparison to his. Her skin was still surprisingly soft considering her chosen combat method. He found this gesture soothing and he couldn't help but wonder would she too? Neji knew better. Had Tenten been awake! This would have turned awkward very quickly. Tenten would have most definitely freaked out but she could have easily gone either way. But he sure, at some point a weapon or two to be hurled in his direction. This caused another slight smirk; he was amused with the idea. Her spunky-ness was something he'd always admired about her.

When it came to Tenten, things were never boring. So, indulging himself once more wouldn't hurt right?

Neji, leaned forward and planted a kiss on her hand.

A knock on the door followed and it slide open soon after. Neji turned his attention to the new arrival. Lee stepped inside with his girlfriend Chiharu in tow. Neji released her hand and shifted his full attention to his friend and former team mate.

"Neji" Said Lee furrowing his eye brows. "How is she?" Lee asked.

Neji pondered this? How was he supposed to answer that?

"Not sure how to answer that but she's still sleeping if that is what you mean?" Answered Neji

He didn't have the energy to play his normal devil's advocate type role.

"I'll be back in a short while" followed Neji before exiting the room.

Neji leaned up against Tenten's room door it in relief after shutting it. What the hell was he thinking? I mean was he even thinking at all? The answer to that was clear but what he did? Was it really that bad? Yes and No. Neji knew his affectionate gesture was harmless. He merely wanted to soothe her. Who was he kidding? He kissed her because he wanted too. He needed too. On the flip side; he also felt like he was taking advantage of her. Truth be told; He was better off not worrying about pointless things.

Wait? Did Lee see? He couldn't have seen everything? Much of anything oether then a quit glance of him her hold her hand. He might have not seen that? But the look on his face was odd? So maybe he did notice? Lee isn't subtle about anything. He deal with the problem if anything surfaced.

Neji, found her talking with other staff in the triage. He waited for her finished before talking.

"Mr. Hyuuga. Is something wrong?" asked the Tenten's doctor

Neji stopped and directed his attention toward his friends doctor.

"No Dr. Suzuki…" Admitted Neji " But there is something that I'm curious.."

"NEJI" Neji heard his name being screamed as it travelled through the long hospital corridors.

And off he went.

**So, what did you think? Let me know via comments or DM. Feedback or comments are nice. Once I fix the formatting issues the rest of the story will follow. Anyways, Thanks for reading. **

**S. Hollyhood 02/14/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Originally this was a song fic called No Air. But after realizing I was drawing inspiration from other songs and fics. I decided on the name change. Anyway, let's get down to business. Enjoy **_

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: **

Neji sprinted down through the hospital corridors. Heart pounding, breathing heavy and shocked plastered across her face. Halt! Lee and Chiharu were posted up in the hallway; right outside of Tenten's room. Lee was clung to his girlfriend back facing any on coming visitors. Being the great girlfriend that she is; she comforted by gently rubbing his back. And to her dismay her shirt was drenched but she'd let him side this time around. She smiled at Neji when he was in view.

"She's awake now. Once the Doctors are finished you can see her" revealed Chiharu

Neji nodded in approval.

"Come on Lee. Enough tears" She gently kissed the top of his head.

Lee stood up, straightened his posture and wiped his face before facing Neji. He took the seat next to him and just as quickly started up a conversation.

"Neji, how are you feeling?" Lee asked

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. And as I recall, you weren't in the best of shape either" remembered Neji

"That is true. I managed to hold it together though until you showed up. You made it very hard for me "Lee chuckled before answering his former team mate.

"Was I that obvious?" asked Neji while arching one his eye brows.

"Yes Like a lost puppy" Revealed Lee

"You tell her and I'll kill you" spit out Neji his voice lacking all his normal killing intent

"Why not? It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Or are you afraid of her response?" asked Lee

"No. If anything she should hear it from. I owe her that much" admitted Neji

"I cannot say, I'm confident that you will but I will honor your request" accepted Lee

"I deserved that. I haven't done right by her in the past. I see that now" exclaimed Neji

This brought an unexpected smile to Lee's face. Maybe through all the tragedy something good came out of this.

"Eat up." Chiharu smiled handing Neji bento box left by Hinata.

"Thank you" replied Neji

"Neji, after you finish eating. Why don't you go home and rest for a while?" Lee suggested

"No, I'm fine" responded Neji in between chewing.

"He's right you know. You're a mess right now. And if you keep this up; you'll end up in the bed right next to her. You're obviously not worried about yourself but what about Tenten. Do you want her see you like that?" questioned Chiharu

Well damn, Neji couldn't argue that. How was he going to look after her if he was hospitalized? As much as he wanted and/or needed to see her , this came second to her overall wellbeing. He waited this long already a few more hours wouldn't matter much. Right?

ooOoo

How long has it been since he was last here? From the look of it, things were exactly how he remembered. Popping up at random times during the day and on occasion at ungodly hours. And yet, Tenten always embraced him with open arms. How many times had she put her life on hold to accommodate him? But everything changed once he was admitted into the Jounin ranks. The ocean between their relationships was clear as day now.

Neji navigated towards the back of her apartment where he knew the bathroom was. Placing is belongs in her room. He entered into the bathroom and took care of his business. When re-entering Tenten's bedroom his vision was blurred with the light of the setting sun. After his eyes adjusted, Neji scanned the room out of habit. Some clutter on her dresser, a few pieces of clothing scattered around her laundry bin. This brought a slight smirk to his face. Being here without her strange but at the same time the environmental screamed of her existence. This was when he dawned on Neji how much he really missed her. So, he'd take a quit nap and try to visit her before visiting hours were over. He laid across her bed and drifted off to sleep.

ooOoo

_Neji sat up in respond to a loud banging. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. But how did he end up on the couch? The knocking noise only became louder. Localizing the sound he realized it was coming from the front door. Neji opened the front door and found Rock Lee posted on the other side. So what was so urgent that Lee felt it was necessary to knock on the door like a lunatic? _

"_Lee, what's wrong? "asked Neji _

_Lee took a long pause before answering._

"_It's….Tenten….." Lee managed to push out_

"_What about her Lee?" asked Neji_

"_She's…" paused Lee_

"_Spit it out Lee" Neji probed while moving closer. _

_Lee placed his hand on his shoulder before speaking._

"_Neji, her injuries were far worse than…the doctors realized" Lee took a deep breathe. "I was afraid of how you would react. So, I only shared the minor details" Admitted Lee_

"_Well, how bad is it?" asked Neji concerned plastered on his face_

_Lee bowed his head and remained silent. _

"_Lee, answer me" asked Neji in pleading voice _

"_Come with me. I'll show you" said Lee in a coldest tone_

_Neji walked through the door following Lee and appeared in Tenten's hospital room._

"_I don't know any nicer way to put this. So I'll just say it. I'm sorry Nej but she's gone" Lee confessed _

_Lee stepped aside and bowed his head towards his friend. There was a "white" blanket covering his motionless friend. All the monitors and machines she was previously using were off. Lee attempted to hug Neji in kind gesture but Neji pushed him away and approached the bed. He rolled the top of the cover down to her waist. _

"_I'm sorry for taking so long but this is a bit much" said Neji _

_Silence_

"_You're going to give me the silent treatment now" spoke Neji_

_No answer._

"_I do whatever you want to make amends but please say something" pleaded Neji_

_Still Nothing?_

"_Tenten. Are you sleeping?" called Neji _

_Neji gently brushed the backside of his hand across her face. He reached for her arm to catch for a pulse but nothing it just fell limp._

"_Neji" called Lee_

_No Answer_

"_Neji" called Lee once again_

"_I'm sorry…She's gone. It's time to say goodbye" mumbled Lee_

"_What happen? She was fine when I left early" said a confused Neji_

"_Her heart just gave out. She suffered a stroke and was declared brain dead" confessed Lee_

"_Brain dead?_ _No possibility for recovery" questioned Neji _

_Lee shook his head_

"_I'm sorry. Tenten wouldn't have been happy in this state. So, I pulled the plug" admitted Lee _

"_I lost my opportunity to say goodbye. And sorry is all you have to say. How could you make that type of decision without consulting me?" Yelled Neji _

"_That's what she wanted" admitted Lee "If I had consulted you, I'm sure you would have changed my mind"_

"_Damn it Lee." Neji said _

"_Because of your stubbornness I also lost my best friend" retorted Lee _

"_Lee, I'm sorry" blurted out Neji_

"_Are you really? Or are you seeking relief from your guilt?" Said Lee_

"_Lee, you can't honestly believe that" asked Neji_

"_I know you care for her but I also know no one matters more to Neji than Neji" said Lee_

"_I care about her as much as you do" corrected Neji_

"_Enough Neji, I am not interesting in anything else you have to say. Our friend just passed away and you have yet to shed a tear or respond to it at all. And yet you're arguing with me over how you're viewed. Are you really that heartless? Or are you just afraid?" exclaimed Lee_

_Fades to the black _

_ooOoo_

_A Few Hours Later….._

Neji ended up sleeping a lot longer than he intended too. He dropped by a local dumpling shop and picked up a "bribe" just in case. When it came to Tenten, he never knew what to expect. When he reached her room; his heart thumped in antiquation. He slide open the door and found Uchiha Sasuke. Completely ignoring the younger prodigy he shut the door and directed his attention towards Tenten.

"Tenten, how are you feeling?" Asked Neji completing ignoring Sasuke's presence

"I'm okay, I guess" She directed her smile towards Neji

The tension in the air was gradually getting more intense. The natural gloom of the hospital wasn't helping either. Sasuke being the opportunist that he is; decided to take this opportity to leave before things climaxed. And climax it would.

"That's my cue. I'll see you later" Sasuke leaned in placed a kiss on her cheek before exiting. Saying this situation was awkward is like saying Naruto is "a little hyper". Neji have never been much of a talker. So naturally, Tenten was the conversation starter and more times than not the convo progress-er. (Is that even a word?) Consider what just went down; she wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. She is almost as stubborn as Neji and maybe even more so. So, Neji decided to take the initiative.

"Tenten. Has Lee dropped in yet today?" Neji asked trying to ease into things

"He stayed with me pretty much all night but I send him home early this morning" She admitted

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Questioned Neji generally concerned.

"No, I'm okay. So what happened to you?" She said running her hands over her bandage arm

"A minor injury, nothing to worry about" He stated

"Neji, you should really try to be more careful. " Offered Tenten

"I can say the same for you" That came out a lot rougher then he intended.

"Ouch. So mind telling me what's eating you? " She asked straight forward.

"Uchiha. What type of relationship do you have with him?" He asked

"Huh" Tenten responded. "Did he really just ask that?" Thought Tenten

"Uchiha. What is your relationship with him? " Neji braced himself for the backlash.

"He's… my friend." Replied the Kunoichi.

"Friends, as in friends with benefits? " He led and asked at the same time.

"No, were just friends. Where is all this coming from?" asked the confused Weapons mistress.

"Tenten, You're not lying to me are you?" Neji dug a bit more.

He was sincerely hoping she wasn't. Tenten wasn't a liar or at least that what Neji was hoping to still be the truth.

"No. Why would you think that?" she asked feeling slightly insulted

"Because he kissed you; Friends don't go round kissing friends." added Neji in a condescending tone.

"What…Are you calling me a liar? Snapped Tenten

"Did I stutter?" injected Neji

"Fuck You Hyuuga" hissed Tenten

Pause, Neji caught himself. This was not the time to being arguing with her. She just recently woke up from a coma. As mad as he was, it wasn't worth it. He felt a slight pain in his chest. He was looking forward to them being together and even more so after he returned home. And here was arguing over something so unnecessary. Maybe dream Lee was right? Maybe his concern for her came second to Neji.

Maybe he should go for a walk? Walking _away_ from Tenten never ended well. Either a weapon or verbal assault would follow; no question about it. But truth was he didn't want to leave. He missed her; all he wanted to do was talk to her. Truth is, he deserved whatever she dished out. Neji watched her in silences. But Tenten refused to look at him. And when Neji couldn't take it anymore he made his presence known.

"Tenten" he called softly

She ignored him and continued to stare out the window.

"Tenten" he called once again

No response.

"Ten Chan" he called hoping she would response a name that normally annoyed her

But to his surprise she didn't even flinch. He smirked at her resolve.

"I'm not mad anymore. Please say something" he pleased

"Asshole" was the only thing she muttered.

He was practically standing right in front of her but she _refused_ to look at him. Why? She couldn't seriously be that peeved with him. Neji sensed something below the front she created. Neji stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her; it was needy. It was desperate. Two works she would have never associated with her genius of a best friend. So saying Tenten was surprised was an understatement; like saying Might Gai was a little flamboyant. Like saying Tsunade enjoyed Sake. This is something expected from Lee not the ice cube; Not Neji. What the hell was going on? Her body shuddered from the combination of the contact and shock. This didn't stop Neji from tighten his hug. Tenten sigh and patted her friends back affectionately.

"Hey..What's wrong Neji" she asked super concerned.

"I'm sorry Ten" he whispered slowly.

This surprised the hell out her. She wanted to ask what for? But she bit her lip and opted out out of asking. She'd save that for another time. An apology from the Hyuuga was a rare occurrence. She was touched even though she didn't know whether or not it was appropriate to be. So, she did the only thing she could think at the moment. She gently rubbed smoothing circle across his back. Drip! She felt something cold make contact with her neck. Wait! Was he crying? Wait! Was he crying for her? She turned her head to make sure she wasn't tripping but his long hair shielded his face.

"Neji, speak to me. You're scaring me" she urged

Neji loosen his grip. Here he was burdening her once again. Was wanting to be close to her really that bad of a thing? He stepped back and let go. He wiped the wetness from his eyes before facing her. Ruffling his hair he gave her the most genuine smirk he could manage.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better. I was worried" he admitted

"I'm sorry" added Tenten

"No don't be" Neji swung his back off his shouldered and pulled out a brown paper bag and placed it in her lap.

"What's this?" she asked staring at the bag in her lap.

"A peace offering" calmly replied Neji

"Peace offering? Wait? What? So you're saying you were planning to argue with me from the very beginning" she looked at him dumbfounded.

"No. I was just trying to making light of our current issues. Open it" Neji couldn't help but smirk;

She opened the bag and peeked inside. She pulled out the container of dumplings.

"Look, I over stepped my boundaries. The people you choose to keep around is your decision alone" spit out Neji

Huh? Tenten's shock plastered all over her face. Did he just apologize again? Yes, he surely did. Tenten, felt stupid for being mad with him in the first place and this only made things worst. She was very proud young lady and he should know that better anyone. But she sucked it up this time.

"I'm sorry too. You called me a liar. Is that really what you think of me Neji? " she asked.

He never out right used those words but he suggested them.

"I know your not but I don't like that hiding your hiding things from me. You're entitled to your privacy and I can respect that. But eat up before they get cold"" finished Neji

"Thank you Neji" finished Tenten

**So, what did you think? Let me know via comments or DM. Thanks for reading. **

**S. Hollyhood 03/02/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wassup, Hope everyone/thing is well. This chapter is most likely going to be an awkward read. So I'll apologize in advanced. Enjoy and Happy Birthday Tenten. **_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: **

_A month Later….._

Returning home after a mission was always nostalgic. Something Neji learned to truly appreciate in adulthood. He reported to Hokage Tower following protocol but his attention was elsewhere; on a certain tan weapons expert. He skipped his medical screening about went straight to see her. According to Tsunade, Tenten was discharged a few days prior. Neji took a deep breath and knocked on her front door. To his surprise, her front door opened after a short delay. His heart skipped in anticipation but was surprised for another reason. On the other side of the door, he found Gai Sensei.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Neji

"I could ask you the same Neji my boy" responded Gai noticing his messy appearance.

Neji stepped inside never taking his eyes off of his former Sensei.

"Where is Tenten?" Asked Neji

"In the back. But you and I should talk; first." replied Might Gai

Neji followed his former Sensei into Tenten's rectangular shaped kitchen. Occupying the seat across from the green beast Neji mentality prepped himself. With Might Gai, Neji never knew what to expect; the serious look plastered across his face was unsettling. Things would definitely get awkward but he would handle it with gusto. Gai cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thing have been hectic lately. I would like to ask. How are you handling things? " asked Guy Sensei

"I'm Fine, why do you ask Sensei? " Neji was curious

The expression on his face didn't change.

"Your behavior lately has been odd. So I will ask again. How are you feeling?" questioned Gai

Neji stared at the green clad man before him with his signature stone face.

"We were almost dealt a tragic lost. Have you spoken to anyone about it?" asked Guy Sensei

So he wanted to talk about Tenten. Why didn't Neji see this coming?

"No but that's behind us now" admitted Neji

Might Gai wasn't convinced; Perceptive as always.

"I'll be frank. How long do you plan on doing this?" said Gai

"This meaning… what exactly? Lead Neji

"Playing shadow; you'll only serve to push her further away. And I doubt that's what you want" clarified Might Gai

"Is it fear or guilt that fuels you?" compelled Neji

"_Both_" Neji thought "Sensei, I don't understand. What is it you want from me?" question Neji

"The Truth my boy, it will set you free "he pats Neji on his shoulder affectionately.

Might Gai stared into Neji eyes intensely but the young man was almost never shaken.

"Here's a bit of advice. You're fully aware of how unpredictable the life of a shinobi can be. With that being said; make every minute count. When I was your age I lost someone who was precious to me. I didn't realize how I truly felt until after she was gone. And by then it was too late. I share this with you in hopes that you won't repeat the mistakes of your Sensei" reveal Gai

"I understand Sensei" responded Neji

"Now, is there anything you would like to discuss" inquired Gai

"Actually yes" stated Neji

This surprised the older man. He's never known Neji to be forth coming about anything without intense amount of prying.

"I've come to realize that the _one person_ who's has always been there for me. Is the same person who I've neglected the _most_. How do I go about mending things?" asked Neji

"The past is the past. There is nothing you can do to change that. But if _this person_ is important to you leaving things the way they are won't do. Apologize for your personal wrong doings and hope for forgiveness. Do not expect it though. And from today on you treat _that person_ the way _she_ deserves to be treated. It is that simple" added Might Gai

ooOoo

After Neji's conversation with Gai Sensei; he had to admit he felt slightly relieved. Moments like these were reminders of why he respected him; even with all his quirks. Neji parted ways with his former Jounin Sensei and set sights on his best friend.

Her bedroom door was wide open. He could hear her feet shuffling across her wooden floor. Neji knocked on the door before making himself visible; smiling when she was finally in sight. What a sight for sore eyes; he though. She dropped a small stack of clothing in his arms. And just as quickly she nudged him towards the bathroom. In short saying, I'm not talking to you until you get yourself together. Neji chuckled and took this opportunity to bathe and change into clean clothes. Neji exited the bathroom and re-entered Tenten's bedroom.

"So what are you doing?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious? Too see you" He clarified with an arched eyebrow

"To see me? You must've really been worried than" Tenten said teasing

"What gave you that idea?" he didn't deny it

"Frankly speaking, you kinda looked like…. shit" she admitted

Neji chuckled

"I won't deny that. So, what have you been up too while I was gone?" questioned Neji

"Chiharu and Lee came by and we had dinner. The day before that; Gai Sensei came by with presents and he's been by every day since then. " hint of Humor

"Did you have any trouble getting home?" asked Neji.

"No Sasuke helped me" Answered Tenten.

Nodded Neji

"We had lunch at that new Chinese spot near the medical center. We should go sometime" suggested Tenten

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Neji

"Yeah, I did. Sasuke's really not that bad when you get to know him" she added

Neji nodded

"Ten, how are you feeling?" he asked taking a seat next to her on her bed.

"Pretty good. You can go home you know" she suggested

"I know" replied the Hyuuga

"This isn't your burden bare" She added

"You're not a burden. I'm here because I want to be" added Neji

Sensing her discomfort Neji watched her; maybe a bit more intensity then he realized because she squirmed under his glaze. He chuckled lightly realizing this could be a good or bad thing. But he averted his gaze as a courtesy before continuing to talk.

"Once you're settled in for the night. I'll leave." He promised

"I'm fully functional now" responded Tenten

"Well Lady Tsunade seems to think differently. An early discharge and on top of that you refused home visits?" exclaim Neji

"It was my decision to make" retorted Tenten with oozing irritation

"And now you're stuck me" confirmed Neji

"I can take of myself." she suggested sternly

"And I'm sure Gai Sensei would be thrilled to here all about it." pointed out Neji

"You wouldn't dare?" She stared at him horrified

"Try me" Dared Neji being totally serious

"Okay, You Win, Now get out" she mumbled under her breathe agreeing to his terms.

"No" he spat out

"I mean just out the room. It's treatment time" she responded slightly beaten

"Then let me help you" he offered

"Neji, it's alright. I can handle this much on my own." She said placing her hand on his shoulder

"Are you going to fight me on everything?" He pinched his nose in frustration

" Don't you trust me?"

"More than anything" she revealed quickly.

"Then what's the problem. Would you rather I get Gai Sensei? He'll be glad to help

"Some friend you are" she mumbled and he chuckled lightly.

"Since you won't get out; can you at least turn around so I can change" replied a defeated Panda

Being the gentleman he was he did as she asked. The look of defeat on her face was appealing. Neji though it was cute. But what was taking her so long anyway? Neji chided himself; fighting the urge to turn around. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to turn around? Was it curiosity or pride driven? Either way, none of that really mattered because he wouldn't allow it too. Anything that would cause friction in their relationship would not be tolerated. Aside from that, was either result worth causing bodily harm or more important hurting Tenten further?

"Chakra massage with focus on my joints. Simple enough right?" instructed Tenten while patting her right leg.

The look on her face said it all. She was worried but more so pissed. He raked his eyes over her form; briefly recognizing her change in attire. She swapped out her sweatpants for spandex shorts which stopped mid-thigh. She wore the same sweatshirt from early but the sleeves up were now rolled up. He smiled at her in attempts to comfort her but it sooner he got this over with the better.

Neji clapped his hands together in a praying motion; concentrating on his chakra flow. His hands illuminated with a pulsing aura. Neji set sights on her right leg. He placed his hands on opposite sides of her right ankle; nursed said area. He leaked chakras into her right foot and massaged both the top and bottle with his fingers. He bent her foot up and down, and back n forth until he could feel the tension released.

Tenten squirmed a little bit; Neji was shocking to her nerves but at the same time; well calming. The embodiment of what she'd known Neji to be there entire comradeship. Neji, furrow his eyes brow at her response. Tenten was biting her lip? Putting two and two together, Neji realized she must still be ticklish there. So childish; he thought but this didn't keep him front smirking. He removed his hands and eyed her curiously. Repositioning his body for more comfortable position and went back to work.

Re-attached both hands to her right ankle; Neji glided his fingertips across the surface of her leg releasing chakra as he goes. He paused when meeting her calf muscle. It was tight; moving his left hand in a clockwise motion and other hand the counter clockwise motion. Increasing the amount of chakra being expelled from his hands; she twitched under his touch. Moving closer and adjusting his hands, Neji started kneading her calf muscle.

Things were going smoothly. Dragging his fingers across her calf one last time Neji continue trailing his fingers until he reached her knee. Tenten skin was warm; maybe she has had a fever. He'd check on that after he was done. Either that or he was the on exerting the heat. Truthfully, He couldn't tell. He also noticed the higher up he went the more fidgety she became. It would be a good idea for him to finish up more quickly. Neji pressed him hands together and pulse more chakra through his hands now into her knee; moving his both hands in the circular motion. He was answered with a muffled grunt. .Maybe he was being a little too rough? He dragged his hands across the side of her knee to her thigh. The contact sent a shiver through Tenten's spine. Neji paused for a minute and looked her dead in the face. Discomfort –written all over it; Slight perspiration across her forehead

"Sorry" cooed Neji

He placed his back on her knee; introducing more chakra to the joint. Inching his hands further up her leg; sent an invitation for a new surprise. A light moan escaped her lips of female teammate. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. His heart jumped. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? He shook his head and redirecting his focus back on what he was doing. He hesitated slightly before gently placing his hands back on her teammate's leg. Focus Neji, you can do it. He exhaled once more. He placed his hands back on her leg to finish the job.

Both hands were now firmly sitting on the bottom of her thigh. He pushed chakra into leg once more. He was starting to feel the exhaustion setting in. Trialing his fingers upward, brought on another unexpected response from his female counterpart. He felt her shudder under his touch for a second time. A light blush tinted the cheeks of the young Hyuuga prodigy. But he couldn't with his stone cold resolve. Another moan slipped from her covered mouth and this time he was positive; even though it was muffled.

Neji has moment of clarity; finally fully taking in the situation. He could hear her labored breathing and skin was sizzling; and so soft. Could it be that he was the cause of these sudden changes? He'd admit to enjoying this bit more than he should have. To think for years, she's been a safety blanket for him. Did she find comfort under his touch too? He finished up and slouched forward.

"Uh…. Neji are you alright?" asked Tenten. Her words soaked in concerned.

"Yes, and All done" he removed his hands and used it to brace himself.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" countered Neji

Both young shinobi were extremely close in proximity; Intimate of sorts. Tenten was leaning up against her headboard. Both legs spread out. Neji was on both knees hovering over her body. Mere inches away from their lips possibly brushing against one another, her breath teased his face.

Neji found her shoulder and leaned his head against it. Tenten in totally embarrassed mode turned her head to avoid looking at him. Truth be told, she wanted to run way but seeing how her legs were putty now and Neji had her trapped. That wasn't happening anytime soon. She let him be until her shoulder starting to numb.

"Neji" she softly called

"Hmm" he said just as softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked

Neji picked his head up. And noticed Tenten was avoiding his gaze.

"Tenten." He cooed her name almost drowsily

He picked up head and watched his attentively. She still refused to look at him. He picked his arm up and before he could move it; his arm was caught. Neji turned his head to see who had the audacity to grab him so roughly.

"Uchiha" Neji was shocked.

"Hyuuga" repeated Sasuke.

Neji ripped his arm away from the younger man Climbed over Tenten on off the bed he went. Straightening his body and stepped face to face with the other prodigy. They exchange grown leveling glares and the tension only grew.

"What do you think you doing?" question Sasuke

"Nothing that concerns you; get out or I'll make you get out" countered Neji

Oh Kami, Is this really happening right now? Sasuke and Neji are in bedroom and without question a fight would break loose. Then she would definitely be homeless. Which was the least of her worries; that is if she survives the carnage. She has to do something and fast. Tenten rolled over on her stomach.

Bracing her body, she attempted to lift herself up on her knees. She was successful but boy was she wobbly. Her legs shook and trembled before she collapsed back on the bed. ''Ouch" this caught Neji's and Sasuke's attention. Sasuke grabbed his arm for a second time. Neji spun around and punched Sasuke square in the mouth. Uchiha clan head stumbled backwards. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth; Sasuke was thoroughly impressed. Cleaning the blood off his face with his shirt he followed up with activating his Sharingan. Neji smirked and activated his Byakugan. This fight between the two was long overdue.

"_Punch"_

"_Counter"_

"_Gentle Fist" _

"_Block"_

"_Duck"_

"_Break"_

"_Crash" _

"_Tenten flung a pillow across the room at the two young man. _

"_Pfft" the projectile made contact but the scuffle continued._

"_Kick"_

"_Block"_

"_Punch"_

"_Reversal"_

"_Elbow"_

"_Counter"_

"_Shoulder"_

The cycle continues. Tenten reached leaned over to grab another pillow. Below it she found her favorite Kunai. Seeing how they wouldn't listen to reason. She'd make them listen. She hurled another pillow at the shinobi; Pfft the project contact again. Even if they didn't response she knew they were both aware. She hurled her favorite Kunai right in between both boys. The whistle this soaring object made was distinct. Both boys split avoid the deadly weapon. Neji turned his head and glared at him before continuing with Uchiha. Neji grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

A whistle could be heard from the door.

All three occupant's attention darted towards the door. There stood Might Gai. Gai crossed the threshold and stopped in front of Neji and Sasuke. Gai pulled Neji off of Sasuke and used his body to disburse the too.

"I'm so glad you're here sensei. They were trying to kill me" said Tenten relieved.

He furrowed his eye brows

"Kill you?" Neji titled his head slightly and staring at her in disbelieve.

Sasuke kept a look of indifference.

"Yes, kill me" repeated Tenten

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and ruffled his hair with the other. Did he just hear correctly? He wouldn't yell at her. Even if he wanted to yell at her he couldn't. The smug look on the Uchiha avengers face wasn't helping either. On top of all of that, Gai sensei was the mediator. What was the world coming too?

"Hold on. Let's start from the beginning my youthful comrades" added Might Gai.

"My eternal rivals former pupil. You may start?'

"I found Hyuuga hovering over Tenten who was pinned up against her headboard" told Sasuke

This caught Gai by surprise.

"Neji, is this true" questioned Gai

"Yes" admitted Neji and before he could explain Gai jumped the gun.

"Neji my boy. You took our early conversation too… literary" Continued Gai

Gai shook his head disapprovingly

"Sensei, It's not what you're thinking?" assured Neji

His frown soon turned into the most youthful smile he could muster. He nodded

"My boy, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You two are both adults now and can choose to share the flames of youth with whoever you choose. "Informed Gai

"Sensei, Tenten and I." tired correcting Neji before being cut off

"Tenten is a very beautiful young woman. It is all very natural to want to partake in the "sexy time" defended Gai

"Sensei please stop! Oh my goodness, your killing me right now" she said hysterically laughing.

"Me and Neji aren't together "she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So you really were taking advantage of her?" Sasuke stated.

"No, I was merely helping her" retorted Neji

"More like helping yourself" rebuttal-ed Sasuke

"Neji, Is this true? Were you taking advantage of Tenten? If so, I am very disappoint in you"

Spoke Gai

"Enough already, Neji wasn't taking advantage of me. He was helping me with my Chakra Therapy" corrected Tenten

And for the first time ever, Gai sensei was speechless.

**So, what did you think? Let me know via comments or DM. Follow me/subscribe if you're curious to where this is going. And Thanks for reading. **

**S. Hollyhood 03/09/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor of my Senpai Tenten birthday, I decided to upload another chapter this week.**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: **

A little over a month passed since the Prodigy brawl in Tenten's apartment. She enjoyed the terror that her best friend experience a bit too much. And in return, Gai Sensei felt the need to give her the "_Sexy time_" safety drill speech again. You know the whole" no glove no love" type of thing. In which she suffered more times than she'd like you be reminded of. But who was she kidding? Seeing Neji squirm like that was well worth it.

When they met this morning for training, she could feel it; something was off. She wasn't angry with him anymore but who's to say he wasn't or knew for that matter? Pushing the matter aside, when the time came meaning when he brought it to her attention; then she'd deal with it. To be honest, she never imagined having to deal with him so soon. But here he was; face to face with Sasuke. She squeezed her way in between the two young men. The young Kunoichi convinced Sasuke to excuse himself leaving her and Neji a bit of privacy.

"Uh Neji, not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you _here_?" asked Tenten

"Are you okay?" questioned Tenten

"I'm fine" admitted Neji

"So, how can I help you? You need me to do what exactly?" She followed up.

"Nothing" he answered.

"Do you expect me to believe that? You only come around when something's bothering you or for missions. So, spill? '" She demanded.

Tenten realized that she came off more harshly than she intended too. But she was speaking the truth. And because it is true, Neji wouldn't dear deny it. That was not who he is.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. And…." Neji was cut short.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock! _

Sasuke opened the door. Tenten could have sworn she heard a snarl from Neji. A snarl from Neji? Nah, that couldn't be. Strutting across the kitchen with the utmost elegances she could manage; she greeting her third surprise visitor.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"Lady Tsunade wants you and those two too report" answered Shikamaru

And just as quickly, he shoved his hands in his pockets and off he went.

ooOoo

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in" beckoned Lady Tsunade

Sasuke walked in first and Tenten followed him inside; more like he was pulling her. Lady Tsunade took noticed to this but said nothing. Neji followed them inside a few seconds later. She noticed this too.

"Perfect timing; Tenten, I take it you're doing well" " Tsunade folded her hands together.

"Yes, my lady" answered the weapons mistress

"I hear your recovery time was a lot quicker than expected. So assigning Neji as your care taker; turned out to be good judgement on my part. I'll admit at first I was worried" she admitted

"Enough with the pleasantries. This is Midori Shikahara, the heir of the Twilight royal family. You and Neji are already acquainted. This is Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha" finished Hokage

During the war their village was wiped out. Lord Shikahara came to us seeking defense training for the purpose of protection his people. After much deliberation amongst ourselves and our allies in Suna we came up with solution. The Kazekage, myself and Lord Shikahara agreed on a ninja boot camp of sorts. Apparently, this arrangement has caused some friction and many villagers aren't happy. Started off as harmless pranks but soon escaladed to treats against out client.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga and Tenten, your mission is to safely escort our client home. Find out the source of our troubles and bring them in for questioning? Do you accept?"

All three nodded in Unison

"Are there any questions? Or can I proceed" asked Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, No disrespect intended but isn't sending all three of us Overkill? Either us one of us, would be sufficient. I mean one person would blend in better than three. Wouldn't they?

"Yes you're correct. I was getting to that. Additional man power was requested. The academy needs an instructor; we need someone who can monitor things without drawing too much attention. And that's where you come in Tenten. Sasuke will be a surprise auditor and addition cover story for you. As for Neji, he was requested by the client specifically. Hence he'll be in care of the client mostly." confessed Tsunade

"So in other words you want Sasuke out of your hair" pondered the weapons mistress

Tenten nodded acknowledging the older words. And with every word, Neji's mood seemed to worsen. The deadly aura he was emitting was enough to scare any normal person. So without realizing it; Tenten moved further away from Neji and in turn closer to the Sharingan User. Neji noticed this and his aura only worsened.

"Neji, your alias is Habari Abe; a former shinobi recently retired; a potential suitor of Shikahara.

'Tenten, you're Hanari Abe his twin sister." clarified the Hokage.

"Sasuke, you're Rui Arai, Hanari Abe's Fiancée "

"Before you say anything; this was the best course of action but considering what I know about this compiled team. I'll allow you three the opportunity to ask questions. For diplomacy purposes it needs to be this way. " finished Lady Hokage

"Lady Tsunade, Can you elaborate?" asked Neji.

"Originally, you and Sasuke's roles were reversed. Tenten body responses abnormally well to your is a common occurrence amongst twins and at times lovers. I've encountered couples who've been together longer than any of you've been alive and there chakra response isn't nearly as effective as the bond you and her have. Taking this into consideration along with your long standing the possibly of you two being a couple wouldn't be much of stretch. Then there's Sasuke; taking his personality defect in consideration; this could cause problems for our client. Sasuke and children no doubt would be a recipe for disaster" Tsunade said

"Allow me to fill in the blanks. My father is ill and will be forced to step down soon. This means I will be taking but our council is unhappy because of my age but more so because of my gender. They feel that foreign lands will target us for it. So in order to appease them, My father agreed to find me a suitor. But because of the threats on my life; my omiai (arranged marriage meeting) have come to a halt. And in order for me to claim my birthright, I need to be engaged if not married by my coronation ceremony." Shikahara revealed.

"So basically Neji is a decoy" said Tenten in confirmation.

"To put it simply; yes" finished Shikahara

"Are there any other questions?" asked Tsunade.

All three shinobi keep silent

"You leave in two days. At noon" instructed the older women.

" You are dismissed"

Sasuke bowed and quickly slipped out the room. To Neji, dismay Tenten ran out almost as quickly as the Uchiha did. He opted out on stopping her; he just followed her motions with his eyes.

"Neji, your uncle requested that you escort Shikahara back to the Hyuuga Compound. But we still have a few things to discuss. So I'll make sure she's escorted back; safely" revealed Tsunade

"That won't be necessary" huffed Neji.

"That won't be necessary?" the Hokage repeated

"You do realize who you're talking too? Don't you?" questioned Tsunade

"My apologize Hokage Sama"

"I'll deal with your uncle personally. Now go" sternly responded Tsunade.

"Thank you" said Neji

Neji grabbed the mission scroll, bowed at the two occupants and exited to room. The way Tsunade smiled at Neji slightly unnerved him. It was common knowledge that he and Tenten were extremely close. Wouldn't be a stretch to think she was aware of his distaste for Sasuke. So it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he wouldn't we happy about going on a mission with him. But how much did Lady Tsunade know?

Neji was exceptionally good at hiding and maintain an unreadable façade. Only those would knew him well enough could see through that. This wasn't the case, she shouldn't have been able to see anything but the obvious? But that grin she had plastered on her face said otherwise. Maybe he was reading too much into it. But that smirk, read certainty and wisdom to a level only Tsunade could create. Could always be speculation? Neji continued to pondered this topic .

Neji soon exited Hokage Tower and to his surprised Tenten was still around.

"Were you waiting for me?" asked Neji

"Sort of; I was leaving but then I saw you coming" admitted Tenten.

"Well its dark out, let me walk you home." Offered Neji

She gestured for him to follow and they started walking toward flat.

"I'm a big girl. I can get home safely on my own. You know" suggested Tenten.

"I know. Just being Chivalrous" acknowledged Neji

"So, is this the part when I'm supposed to swoon and pass out" sarcastically asked Tenten.

He chuckled lightly and flashed a genuine smile.

"No, this is when you say Thank you" corrected Neji

She cracked a smile and pushed him away playfully.

"I want to apologize for fighting with Uchiha" confessed Neji

"I'm not mad about that anymore but apology accepted" smiled Tenten

"What are you doing tomorrow" asked Neji

"Nothing; Why? What's up" she responded curiosity

"Let me make it up too. Your birthday's tomorrow. Isn't it?" revealed Neji

She nodded in approval

"Feel free to invite Lee and Chiharu. That wouldn't be a problem" added Neji

"What time? Were you thinking?" she inquired

"2pm. How does that work for you" He stopped when they reached her apartment complex.

"Two is fine. So, I'll see you then" admitted Tenten

They say they fair wells and part ways.

**So, what did you think? It was a lot shorter than the previous chapters but I feel like this flowed a lot better than all the others. But Thanks for reading. And don't forget let me know what you think. Via comments, hit my dm's or even follow. It's Free **

**S. Hollyhood 03/14/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup, Wassup and Wassup. This was Tenten's birthday chapter which I originally wanted to drop on her Birthday but things didn't work out that way. Anyways, Enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

**Chapter 5**

"Lee and Chiharu will up with us later on for dinner" informed Tenten

Neji nodded.

"So, where are we going Papa Neji?" Teased Tenten, Neji smirked in response.

Neji wondered! Should he tell her or should he surprise her like he initially planned. Truth was, Tenten was being surprisingly submissive. Tenten was never submissive outside of working related relationships. This intrigued Neji a lot more than it really should. But more so, because Neji enjoyed teasing his fellow brunette just as much as she enjoys teasing him. He pondered the matter a bit more as they walked in towards the said "surprise". Even if he told her she would still be excited. The mere gesture, the mere fact that it came from him would be enough to warm her heart. And this was something Neji knew to be true. On the other hand, her witness her surprise having the building anticipation would be equally as good. Either way, he would get a positive response. As stubborn as Neji is, when it came to Tenten his resolve always dwindles. This was truth, even before current state of enlightenment. So, he'd give her what she wanted. He removed the item in question from his pocket and handed it to his best friend.

"A weapons exhibition? " Read Tenten out loud, she turned towards Neji

"I'm _so_ happy, I could kiss your right now" She stated exuberantly

"So I take it. You haven't been yet?" Asked Neji

"No, things have been pretty tight lately" replied Tenten

"Not that it matters now but you could have ask me to take you" stated Neji

"You've been really good to me lately. Aside from your prince-scapades, I can't remember the last time I spent my own money while we are together. So how could I ask you do something like that?" She replied

"I really don't mind. If it makes you feel any better we can go Dutch" he suggested

"Seriously?" asked Tenten, her surprise bordering shock and confusion.

He nodded at his female companion.

"Yes, Next time. We'll go Dutch" He confirmed, and Tenten sighed.

Tenten opted out on pushing this matter any further because this was Neji. And going Dutch, is the closes to equality she will get from him. Neji was a gentleman above all else. He would not allow a woman to pay for a meal. He respected her independents but did she honestly, think he would let her pay on her birthday of all days. Even after mentioning her current money problems. Whether she admitted it or not; she was happy about not having to put her foot in her mouth.

Their idle conversation continued as moved towards their destination. The exhibition was held on the backside of the Academy. Displays lined up as far as the eyes can see. Neji stepped aside briefly, to pay for their admission. Tenten was still staring at the exhibition area in amazement. He smiled at her and let things sink in a bit more. He stood behind her and gently pushed her through the entrance ropes into the area of her amusement. He stopped when they reached the first set of cases.

"Hey Neji, Did you know Kunai aka a Uzumaki was originally a farming tools" asked Tenten

He followed behind her, peaking ever so often at her and her object of fascination for the moment. With each kunai she pointed out slight differences in the craftsmanship. She was able to tell which ones have been dipped in poison or other corrosive materials. Neji engaged her whenever she directed her attention towards. The young man was on his best behavior. They breezed through current area and before realizing it. It was time to move along further.

Neji looked inside the newly approached glass display; recognizing the weapons inside as shrunken. Each varied in size and shape. Some with embellishment and other look completely unused. Neji was able to tell varies types of metals were used to craft these tools. He was not confident enough to label the alloy but being friends with a weapons freak has its perks. Huh? What was that? Neji attention was drawn to something on the far left. Moving closer, he stared at the tool intensely. Tenten noticed this and assumed her normal position at Neji's side; curiosity getting the better of her.

"This is called a Bo Shuriken. Great for long range attacks even more so than a kunai. Kind of looks like a kunai. Doesn't it? "Offered Tenten

Neji watched her when she walked over. He watched her while she spoke. He watched her while she looked at the other pieced in the glass case. He watched her, Wait, why was he still staring? He shook off the slight embarrassment and nudged Tenten to move on; she was just standing around after all. They entered the short ranged weaponry section. Neji stopped in front of the first weapon displayed.

"A Quarter Staff" said Neji, using his voice to grab the other brunette's attention.

Tenten turned around and stared at her friend before direction her attention towards the weapon in question.

"Very Good Neji, How are the one next to it?" quizzed Tenten.

Neji rubbed his chin pondering the idea. Not being able to come up with anything. He gave her a look he knew only she could comprehend.

"A Bo Staff, and next to that is the Jo Staff; which have slight difference based on the region. That one all the way at the end is a _Hanbo_" she added lastly

"Mr. Prodigy, What's that in that single case on the left side?" asked Tenten, pointing to the weapon in question.

"_Uchigatana_; A Samurai sword" replied Neji.

Tenten clapped in approval.

"How about the one below it?" she challenged him once again

"A Bokken; For Kendo" tossed out Neji confidently

"Can you tell what it's made of? She questioned him further

"Bamboo" answered Neji

"Well, you're partially right. The material is bamboo but that's a _Shinai" _

She pats Neji on the shoulder and continued her mini lesson.

"A bokken is shaped like a Katana and made of different type of wood" She finished

They didn't call her the weapons mistress for nothing. And today at this event; he was able to bare witness to her greatness. All jokes aside, he was proud of her and thoroughly amused. Today Tenten shined brightly. Emitting an aura, he never knew she possessed. Her laughs were lighter; smiles more genuine. She was beautiful; Neji had to admit.

They continued browsing through the rest of the collection. They joked around. Tenten continued the flex her vase knowledge of weaponry. Quizzing Neji every once in a while. They teased each other some more. More Tenten than Neji but he got his jabs in. After scanning every case and things related to the exhibit the two shinobi exited the exhibit. They walked side by side and continued talking.

"So Neji, I was thinking…. I owe you an apology" Confessed Tenten breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"An Apology?" asked Neji.

"I've been a real asshole lately and you were just looking out for me. So sorry "She admitted

"It's fine. I might have been a little overbearing myself" comforted Neji.

"A little? Lee _reprimanded_ you" commented Tenten, pausing for a brief moment.

"_Neji, Leave her alone. Neji, my eternal rival you must speak with her more calmly. Neji, Tenten chan knows her limits better than anyone. Neji_" She said, Mimicking Rock Lee

"Very funny" He smirked, and chuckled at the accurate impersonation.

"Okay so maybe, that was normal Lee" pondered Tenten

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Said Neji, changing the subject.

"Yes thank you, I had a great time. Did you? " She smiled

"It was pleasant." revealed Neji.

_ooOoo_

Lee gave his best friend the most _youthful_ hug he could muster. He only squeezed her tighter and pulled her closer; patting his back affectionately. Lee let go when it register she was struggling for air. Neji watched this display of idiocy; fighting the urge to punch Lee in the face. As much, as Lee's antics annoy him; he's come to expect these kinds of actions.

"Tenten chan, Was Neji on his best behavior?" asked Lee

"Believe it not. He really was" admitted Tenten.

"I am glad. Where would you like to eat? On this most youthful day of your birth" asked Lee

"I have a place in mind unless you have any objections?" responded Neji

"No surprise me" smiled Tenten, letting Lee latch on to her arm.

"Chiharu, my lovely flower come and join us" called Lee, reaching his free arm towards his girlfriend.

"Neji, how did you survive these two all these years?" asked Chiharu honestly curious while eyeing her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Something's you learn to just accept. But Tenten is normally middle ground for us. " informed Neji

"She's really great. Isn't she? " She finished.

Neji nodded in confirmation. Once Lee and Tenten were out of ear shot Chiharu spoke once more.

"You like her. Don't you?" asked Chiharu

"Yes, she's my best friend. So that goes without saying" answered Neji

"That's not what I mean" replied Chiharu

"I don't follow" finished Neji; Chiharu shook her head in response.

"Seems the pretty ones never really do" answered Chiharu.

They continued the rest of the way in silence. Well, Neji did at least. Lee was being hyper as usual. Tenten interacted with him and Chiharu joined them. Stopping outside of Tenten's apartment complex.

_ooOoo_

"So when are you two leaving?" Asked Chiharu

"The day after tomorrow" said Tenten, knocking back another cup of sake.

"For how long?" the blue haired girl asked once more

"Not sure but could take anywhere between 3 months to a year" shrugged the weapons mistress

"So are the rumors true? About Uchiha?" asked Rock Lee

"Unfortunately yes" answered Neji

"Damn" Chiharu said, sympathetically patting Tenten on her back

"At least you'll have permanent eye candy while you're away"

Tenten mouth gaped open in shock.

"Come on, I know you "claim" it's all platonic. So we'll go with that" Chiharu added

"So, what you trying to say" questioned Tenten

"Come on, you can't honestly say you haven't noticed?" Lead Chiharu

"I've… noticed. But can we change the subject? Please" insisted Tenten

She noticed; of course she noticed. Sasuke was definitely a looker. And then there was Neji her best friend, and yeah she noticed _him _too. But for her safety and sanity she wouldn't linger on those thoughts any longer.

"Chiharu hime, my lovely flower; what about me?" asked Lee, feeling neglected!

"Lee how many times, do I have to say not to call me hime?" sighed the Bluenette

"I am sorry but please answering my question" He pleaded.

"You have ..your own brand of… _ruggedness_ that I find appealing" Chiharu stated

Tenten side eyes Chiharu in shock. She turned her attention towards Lee. He was perfectly satisfied with that answer. Somehow she managed to dodge that bullet by landslide. Tenten was thoroughly impressed. She was most definitely a sly one.

Their little party continued into late into the evening. Lee and Tenten's sobriety was nonexistent. Lee was still a light weight, but he built up a tolerance of sorts. So he could drink a little something but they still felt it was necessary to limit his consumption just in case. So, nights like these were possible. Chiharu collected her drunken boyfriend and her other belongings. Neji, offered to help her but she insisted he stay. They bid there fair wells and the young couples parted ways.

Neji watched Tenten attentively from across the table. Something was definitely bothering her. He was bit intoxicated right and would rather not ruin her special day. But there address the matter tomorrow on better terms. Going into a mission distracted was suicidal but considering everything that's come to life as of the past few months. How could she not be bothered?

"Hey, Here open this" He picked up the gift box sitting on her table and set It in her lap.

"Oh yeah, this is from Lee and Chiharu. Right?" picking up the box

She ran her hand over the box; tracing the outline with her index finger. Neji, watched this with slightly amused and curious of the contents inside. She ripped off the wrapping paper and placed it on her table top. There was note addressed to her on the very top. She read it aloud so Neji could follow.

May all your wishes come true!

~ Lee and Chiharu

She set the card gently aside on the table. Revealing a sterling silver braided chain with a charm attached. The charm was flat and shaped like a kunai. Tenten felt roughness on the back side of the piece in her hand. She flipped it over and read the message engraved within the precious metal.

May the will of fire always be with you!

Tenten was choked up; she was beyond touched. First Neji came to her rescue and made sure she had a lovely time. And then she received such a beautiful gift from Brother Lee and his girlfriend. The love she felt was truly overwhelming. She looked towards Neji and smiled at her best friend so genuinely, it might have come off fake. He walked around the table at sat behind Tenten. He reached for chain and gently removed it from her hand. He put it around her neck from behind and clamped it closed. That was when noticed she was wearing another chain as well.

"Neji, Thanks again for tonight. You've made me really happy. " revealed Tenten, with her back still turned to him.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Neji

"_I'm worried_" thought Neji

"Tenten, are you okay?" He followed up.

Tenten shook her head confirming what he already knew. He moved to other side of the couch, so he could look at her face to face. Her eye lids were heavy and head was bobbing slightly. She was sleepy but refused to let sleep claim her. But the sake would win this fight. Now, it was all the matter of when. He stood up and helped Tenten down on the couch. He bent over transferring her legs from the floor onto the couch.

"Good night Tenten" He said, while covering her with a blanket he found sitting on top of the couch.

He turned away and headed towards the door. He stopped when she spoke to him.

"Neji" she cooed

"Hmm" He responded, turning around his head around to face her.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want too?" She barely mumbled.

Neji stopped when he reached the door. His hand froze at the door knob when she spoke again.

"It's fine. I have business to take care of before we leave." reassuring Neji

"Is something wrong?" he asked, she shook her head know.

"I'll be going then" finished Neji.

Neji started walking towards her front door once again. He reached for the door knob but was stopped in his tracks. He turned around and found Tenten behind on the floor clinging to the back of coat.

"Please Neji, …I'd rather not be alone right now. I need…you to stay"

**My knowledge on weapons is very limited; so a little Wikipedia research was done before hand. What did you think? Let me know via comments or PM. Would you rather I jump straight into the mission next chapter or more Neji/Tenten filler. Either way, Thank you for stopping by. **

**S. Hollyhood 03/28/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have anything to say. But thank you for coming by and I hope you enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

**Chapter 6**

Neji stopped dead in his tracks. Did Tenten just say… she needed him? Neji turned his head around stared at the young women sprawled on the floor below him; clenching to the bottom of his jacket for dear life. He gently removed her hand from his jacket and couched down to face her. He lifted her chin so they could make eye contact. But she refused to open her eyes.

"I'll stay for a while longer" spoke Neji

Neji was having a hard time believing how quickly he ditched his plans. He was really getting soft. He'd probably do anything she ask of him right. And that though scare him slightly. Maybe he was more intoxicated than he realized. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up as he stood. She leaned forward resting her forehead on his chest. Neji wrapped his arm across her shoulder allowing her to continue leaning on him. Walking slowly back into Tenten living room where they previously occupied.

Neji guided the young woman back on the couch where he left her only minutes ago. He flopped down right next to her and leaned his head in frustration. He waited for her speak up and then they could deal with whatever was tormenting his best friend. It could be a number of things Neji realized; from her ambush to woman problems. The clock that hung on the wall above their heads continued to tick away, loudly. The silence that they normally found comforted in was to put simply nerve-wracking. They echo from the clock that replaced the silence was not much better. Seeing how Tenten wouldn't play her role as she normally would. Neji would have to step forward if this was going to happen. So, he spoke up.

"Tenten" called Neji

"Hmm" she cooed

"The other necklace, where did you get it?" asked Neji, trying to break the ice.

"Sasuke" admitted Tenten

"Uchiha" repeated Neji, not sure how to response to this newly discovered information

"Yeah, he said it was a birthday slash recovery gift. Something like that" replied Tenten

"You and he are very close. I take it" states Neji rather than asking.

Tenten sat up out of shock.

"Yes I suppose we are" pondered Tenten

"Then I'll try to be more civil towards him in the future" said Neji

Tenten stared at Neji. Mouth wide open and eyes glazed over in disbelief.

"But now, that I have your attention. Mind telling me what's bothering you?" finished Neji

"Nothing, I'm just aaa little tipsy? Is all" answered Tenten.

"Your mouth is saying one thing but your eyes are saying another." corrected Neji.

Tenten looked away from him and let go of the fake smile she was so accustomed to sharing.

"I'm probably the last person you would come to for help. You're probably angry with me and I understand why? But you shouldn't have to deal with this alone." Confessed Neji

"Are you still upset about the _incident?_" asked Tenten

She said nothing.

"I imagine you may still but a bit embarrassed but I sense that's not the issue"

"Is it _his_ fault your like this?" asked Neji

Tenten's pride could easily rival Neji's and even the Uchiha Avenger. And hear he was, the king of asshole-ish behavior now playing her _potential savior_. The irony was too real. A smirk and light giggle creep from the drunken weapons expert mouth. She couldn't help herself. She genuinely found this situation funny. She knew Neji could see through this allusion. So was it even worth denying what they both knew was there?

"Tenten, did he take advantage of you?" Asked Neji, clenching his fist

"Wait what?" questioned Tenten, beyond confused.

"Whatever it is you can tell me" responded Neji

"Look I'm just angry. Okay" Tenten said

She realized that denying this is pointless. She'd tell Neji what he wanted to hear.

"Do you know what it's like to invest so much time into something and then it falls through? I couldn't help myself but I knew better Neji. I knew it would end badly." She spoke, her eyes welling up with tears.

He wipes the tears from her eyes.

"No man is worthy of your tears." Informed Neji

"Especially, if what Lee said is true"

"Lee told you, what exactly?" questioned Tenten. Sniffing

"About your relationship with the Young Lord" revealed Neji

"Me and the Young Lord" repeated Tenten

"Yes, your ex" stated Neji,

"My _mission_ was to play act as his fiancé body double. And take out any treats if deemed necessary. So, our relationship was fixed. Though I indulged myself a little more than I should have" She admitted.

"Indulged meaning, you let your guard down and fell for him?" asked Neji

"No, he was simply a cop out …" admitted Tenten

"Continue" replied Neji

Tenten glared at Neji and let out a long sigh.

"Seriously Neji, you can't expect to spill everything" asked Tenten

"I want you to confide in me because you feel comfortable. And if lending you an extra set of ears is all I can do. Then this is what I must do"

Tenten stared at her friend in totally awe. At that moment, she wanted to tell him everything. The on the other hand, she couldn't tell him. Not because she was afraid appearing weak but because emotionally; She did not want to deal with it.

"We can continue this tomorrow if you prefer" pondered Neji

"I don't see why this line of questioning is even necessary" responded Tenten

"Because I'm worried about you and this maybe all I can do for you" revealed Neji

"You're seriously worried about me?" asked Tenten, she was in disbelief once again

"Yes, you know me better than that. Don't you" asked Neji

"That came out wrong. And I'm sorry" cooed Tenten

"Since it wasn't the Young Lord. Who was it?" asked Neji

"Kankuro" confessed Tenten

"How long were you two together?" asked Neji

"We were never officially together." She admitted

"So what happen?" He asked

"We got into an argument previously. I bumped into him while on my way to meet you. And we got into it again"

"Why did you keep this from us?" asked Neji

"Lee jumped to his own conclusion. I just never corrected him and you never asked so"

"I remember one time, He said to me and I quote. _A path through Hell will bring me to Heaven. And, if I were lucky I could be his heaven._" Conveyed Tenten

"And eventually, I started to like the prick." said Tenten, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Sometimes, you can't help who you like." reassured Neji, pushing a few strands out her face

"Once you forgive him, you'll feel a lot better" finished Neji

Neji pulled her into a unexpected embrace; in which he felt was his only option at this point. Her strength was something Neji always admired. A trait that he found annoying but at the same time extremely sexy. The young Kunoichi was slowly reaching her breaking point and Neji could tell. By the way she clung to his shirt, the slight trembling of her usually composed form and the odd sounds he was were sniffles. She dealt with her current situation a lot better than Neji though she would. She was emotional and to very drunk to boot. The level of control she displayed was admirable. But what do you say to someone in this predicament? He reached deep down and let his instinct take over. He gently caressed her back. Let her squeeze the crap out of him with little protest. His shirt was drenched and this bothered the Hyuuga to no end. But he'd bites his tongue just this once.

Tenten's search for comforted lead her Neji's lap; unconsciously I might add. The closeness she seemed to achieve with this new spots brought some ease to her being. Her arms wrapped around his neck while she burrowed her face into his neck. Without realizing it her lips brushed against Neji's collar bone. His heart skipped in response to the new sensation. An unusually aura pooled into every inch of his being; Urging him to kiss just as she previously did. It wasn't lustful as one might think; he simply wanted to ease her torment. You know kiss her pain away.

What the hell was wrong with him? This was his best friend. She deserves to be treated with respect. She wasn't some random female he could use to relief his drunken discretions. Maybe his need wasn't as innocent as he wanted to believe. He genuinely wanted to take her pain away but he would not act on it. No matter, how compelling her touch was? How lips felt against his bare skin. Or the way she molded into his arms. He wondered had she noticed any of these things? A humming pulled Neji out of his chain of though. He looked at Tenten and let out a light chuckle. Here he was berating himself and she was sound asleep. This was so like Tenten.

_ooOoo_

_Neji rose to his feet taking in his surroundings. He was still at Tenten's apartment. So where was she? Stretched out on the sofa he previously occupied. She finally stopped crying, and regained some of the serenity she normally held. And this bothered him. _

_Instead of waking her up like she would prefer, he picked her up bridal style. Bracing her against his strong chest; he carried her slowly towards the back of the house. He nudged her bedroom door open with his foot; flicking on her bedroom lights. He scanned the room before entering out of habit. The coast was clear. He placed her gently on her bed, covering her up before he left. _

_"Good night Ten" chooed Neji, watching her intensely. _

_He boldly planted kiss on her forehead. And to his surprise, she stirred lightly in response. He pushed the loose strains out her face. And she stirred once again. Neji opted out on trying to wake her and headed for the door. _

_"Hey, I figured you'd be gone by now" called Tenten, with a groggy smile. _

_"You asked me to stay. But how do you feel?" replied Neji_

"_Okay, I suppose" she answered, as Neji approached her bed once again_

"_I was worried" admitted Neji, taking his place on the edge of her bed._

"_No need to be. I'm fine silly" assured Tenten _

"_Give me your hand" commanded Neji, Tenten did as she was told_

_He turned her hand around placing a kiss on her palm. And flipped her hand over again and kissed the top surface. _

_"Uh Neji, what are you doing?" asked a confused Tenten. _

_The confusion on her face was unmistakable. She pulled her hand away hiding it behind her back. She continued to stare at him as adamantly as before. Neji scooted closer and reached behind her back. This time he placed it in her lap in attempts to ease her discomfort. He stared into her eye as if asking for permission. For what, he was not quite sure. Normally, they could communicate without words but he felt like silence wouldn't quite be enough this time. _

_Her hands were delicate. And almost harmless but Neji knew better. Those same hands inflicted pain and were deadly beyond belief. Yet he couldn't resist. He reached for her hand once again and kissed the surface as gently as he possibly could. She pulled her hand away and distanced herself from Neji. She turned away to compose herself before facing Neji once again._

_"Why are you molesting my hand?" She question showing her obvious discomfort. _

_"I want to help you feel better"_

"_Huh" spilled Tenten_

"_Doesn't it feel good. If not I'll stop" asked Neji _

_"No, I mean yes. Look Neji, me and you. You're my best friend this isn't right." said Tenten. _

"_Why not?" he asked _

_He took the opportunity to try and capture her lips. She used her hand to stop him. _

"_Is the idea of being with me that appalling?" responded Neji _

"_No" she corrected _

"_I know you care about me. So I'll ask again. Why not?" professed Neji_

_"It's not you. It's me" admitted Tenten _

"_We're best friend as you just made clear. I'm at least entitled a proper answer" _

"_I do have a reason but... "Answered Tenten. _

_"Please Tenten" pleased the prodigy. _

_"Please Neji; don't make me say anymore." Finished Tenten_

"_Tenten, I can handle it" assured Neji_

"_I can't" said Tenten moving away from his touch_

"_Tenten, I need to know. Do this for me?" pleaded Neji_

"_Is there someone else?" asked Neji_

"_There is…something.. else" revealed Tenten. _

_"Who?" questioned_

"…_.." _

"_Kankuro?" suggested Neji_

"_No, it's…. Sasuke" confessed Tenten _

**What did you think? Let me know via comments or PM. Sasuke will re-appear very soon. If you're interested in seeing where I'm going with this; feel free to follow me or the story. Anyways once again, thank you for stopping by and reading my mess of a fic. Til' Next! **

**S. Hollyhood 04/04/2015**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassup! Thanks for coming through to check out my fic. Special thanks to NarutoShippings, princesshyuuga01, Clovergirl100, Fluffy-puffle and Guest (mar 2)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the cover art. _

**Chapter 7**

_Neji opened his eyes and attempted to look around but everything was blurry. A familiar voice called to him. _

"_Hey Neji, Wake up were almost there" called the familiar brunettes _

_Neji lifted his head from the shoulder of the familiar brunette. He could tell who it was without having to see her. It was Tenten after all. Neji smiled at her when his vision returned to normal. _

_"What's up with that face? I don't look bad do I" asked the female occupant_

_"No" he ran his eyes over his partner once more. _

_He surveyed their surroundings. They were riding in a horse drawn carriage; which was abnormally spacious. Finding nothing threating Neji relaxed. He leaned against his partner once again. To his surprise, she didn't him push him away. Instead she smiled at him, ruffled his hair before directing her attention back in front of her. The silence surrounding them was comforting. Neji watched her intently; something was seemed off with his female companion. She squirmed a when his hand brushed across her thing. Neji looked her face to apologize and she squirmed even more with this gesture. Now he was positive something was definitely wrong. _

"_Tenten" he whisper _

"_Hmm" she replied_

_Neji moved away from the wall creating a gap between him and Tenten. He faced his best friend and surveyed her in the way he normally did. He could tell his staring was making her uncomfortable.__But he continued to stare trying to make heads or tails of her. There was something off in her demeanor but at the same time something alluring. He doubted he'd be able to look away even if he wanted too. _

"_What's wrong?" asked Neji_

_"I can't believe the big day is really tomorrow" said Tenten _

_"The Big day?" repeated Neji. _

_"Our Wedding? You can't expect me to believe you forgot?" replied Tenten. _

_"No, of course not. Shouldn't you be excited?" Commented Neji _

_"I am" sighed Tenten _

"_What we discussed the other day? Have you given it any though?" answered Neji _

"_Yes, but my answer is still the same" admitted Tenten _

_He nodded in response and allowed her to continue_

"_I'm flattered Neji but I can't accept your feelings." she confessed. _

"_Why not?" questioned the Hyuuga prodigy _

"_I don't have those types of feelings for you" said the weapons mistress_

"_So the other night never happened?" responded Neji _

"_That was a mistake. Should have never happened" exclaimed Tenten_

"_You can't possible believe that" said Neji, harshly_

"_I do, I shouldn't have allowed that to go as far as it did"_

"_You were just so persistent. And we got caught up in the heat of the moment" she let out another sigh_

_"You didn't leave me with too many other options" he admitted _

_Between, you consider being covered from head to toe by layers of clothes qualifies as a heat of the moment situation" he asked _

"_Not exactly that but what came of it" she nodded_

"_I'm sorry" he admitted_

"_This is not entirely your fault. I was the one who though stripping down to give body heat was a good idea. Didn't realize how delirious you were at the time. You did have pretty high fever"_

"_You were looking out for my wellbeing and once again I caused you grief. For that Tenten I am very sorry. But I will not apologize for wanting to be with you" _

"_I forgive you! You know I can't stay mad at you for very long" _

_She playfully pushed him_

_"Me and you I need this. I need you in my corner" he said, reaching for her hand _

_"I'll always be here for you Neji. You're my best friend" she assured. _

_"What if I want more?" he posed the golden question _

_"You know, I care about you. But I can't live in your shadow forever. Don't you want me to be happy?" she pleased. _

_"No you're misunderstand" he corrected. _

_"I understand perfectly. You're afraid, so you convinced yourself of these feelings as a way of copping _

"_No"_

"_I have a chance to be happy. Please don't ruin this for me" she pleased once more. _

"_We made love. Does that mean nothing to you at all?" conveyed Neji_

"_No Neji we made lust. I'm sorry for sending you mixed because didn't realize I was doing that at all. But this has to stop NOW" demanded Tenten _

"_What do I have to do to make you understand?" asked Neji_

"_I know I love you too" spoke Tenten _

"_If you truly care, you'd let me go" confessed Tenten, not able to look him in the eye. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Neji _

_She nodded. _

"_I know I shouldn't ask this of you considering all that's happen recently. But it would mean so much if you walked me down the aisle. _

"_Does my approval mean that much to you? _

"_More than anything" _

_~ Fades to Black~_

_ooOoo _

It's been a little over a month since Neji and his team started their work in the Twilight Village. Once again he had a haunting dream about his best friend; this one in particular leaving his heart heavy. His most recent dream was not like the others. And as much as he would like to deny it, the fact was it felt _so_ real. You know "those dreams" where she bent to his will. Reacting to every plead and gesture he made. And not in a dirty way! He was guilty of those kinds of dreams too when triggered. And until recently, Neji rarely dreamed of his bun head teammate. At first, he found comfort in dreaming of her which later led to confusion. Babysitting Shikahara keep him pretty busy; he couldn't even recall the last time he said more than Hi and bye to Tenten. And this frustrated him far more then it really should.

On the upside, his mission was progressing smoothly. Pretending to be Shikahara betroth wasn't difficult. More times than none, he escorted her to and from business meetings. Their physical interaction was minimal. Their engagement was a business venture on the outside as much as it was on the inside. Her clansmen would think nothing of their lack of intimacy. They were still getting to know each other after all. So aside from missing his best friend things were peachy. .

He's gone longer without seeing her. Was it the fact they were under the same roof, so close yet so far. Or was it the fact that Sasuke was there in his stead? Probably a little bit of both honestly. Uchiha Sasuke was prodigy like Neji which meant he excelled in almost everything. Tenten was in capable hands; not that she needed them but it was relieving. And then there's the constant reminder that his best friend is stacking up with this bastard. Luckily, he has yet to witness the playing of their roles. And if he knew Tenten as well as he though he did. She would excel in her cover without a doubt. They'd shared intimates moments; Flirting, kissing and touching. Surprisingly, this did not bother him because it was well work. But the things, that went on behind closed doors. The bonding time did. Trading stories, the sound their exchanged laughter and even the shared silence there both found comfort in.

Neji decided to push all those negative thoughts aside for now. He should be enjoying his day. Shikahara had a set of meetings in which he wouldn't' be allowed to attend. Instead of dragging him around unnecessarily, she gave him the day off. This was the longest he's ever spent at their rental home. He found it comfortable enough. The only think that would make it better was… Neji stepped outside when he felt a familiar chakra signature; of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Habari" acknowledged the Uchiha

"Where is my sister?" Neji asked bluntly, side eye the Uchiha. Since where they so informal

"Talking to someone from the academy" He answered.

Neji gave him the so you left her face.

"She's can take care of herself" pointed out Sasuke

'I'm aware but the fact remains you still left her" Neji glared daggers.

"And your point being" retorted Sasuke

It took all Neji had not to knock that stupid grin off his face. His point was valid enough. But how could he just leave her like that. The area they lived in was secluded but not deserted. The majority of those passing through were males. Her pending engagement may or may no deter them. None of this made any sense. He was ready to slit Neji's throat that day in Tenten bed room. But he felt comfortable enough to leave her alone with strangers.

"You and I need to talk" Uchiha suggested

Neji stared at the younger male with slight disgust but it was soon turned into curiosity

"I don't care whether you trust me or not. But know I have her best interest at heart " revealed Sasuke

"There was never a doubt in my mind" admitted

"About what?" said Tenten, as she approached with Grocery bags in her arms.

Neji stared at Tenten and the huge grocery bags she was carrying. And back at Sasuke who was empty handed. He should have known better then to believe anything that came out o this bastard's mouth.

"One of the boys from the market should be coming with the rest of them" she said doing damage control.

"Shouldn't _he_ be the one that helps you?" he asked, taking the bags from her arms.

"You'll strain yourself. Let me help you" Tenten said trying to take some back.

He gestured for her to open the door and followed her inside. They walked down a long hallway then through the living room. Which lead to them to the kitchen He dumped all the grocery bags on the counter top.

"What's with all the grocery" he asked, sitting down at the opposite end to the marble countertop.

"The cabinet and fridge were empty. But how are thing with wifey?" She answered

"Wifey?" asked Neji.

"Wifey meaning your fiancée. Hint hint" she clarified

"Well" he said honestly.

"Glad to hear it. I was a bit worried. You've never been a very social person" she admitted

"This whole relationship thing is new to me." Added Neji

"So how are things otherwise? Feels like we haven't spoken in ages." asked Tenten.

"Alright, how are you?" admitted Neji

"Alright, I suppose." she also admitted.

"I'm adjusting. Makes it easier knowing I'm not alone. You know" finished Tenten.

"So I take it. He's been treating you well?"

"I suppose so"

Sasuke enters the kitchen with more grocery bags and teenage boy in tow. Sasuke placed them on the floor and boy followed his lead. Tenten smiled at the young man who helped her home. He had to be around 16 or 17 years of age. He was taller than both Neji and Sasuke. He was more muscular then Sasuke but not quite as solid as Neji.

"Thank you Ryyon. How much do I owe you?" asked Tenten, smiling at the young man

"Nothing, It was my pleasure" answered Ryyon, he almost cooed

"Well, how can I repay you?" insisted Tenten

"its fine, Hanari San" assured Ryyon

"No I insist"

"Well um... I turn 18 next week….. Would you….uh be interested in a date" bravely said the boy

Tenten wanted to face plant. Neji did and Sasuke smirked at the young man thoroughly pleased. Sasuke was not easily entertained. He clapped for the young man and all eyes darted towards him.

"Kid, you definitely have balls. But I can't have you moving in on my woman. Now can I"

Ryyon apologized and fled their house as fast as he could. The calm look on Sasuke's face scared the crap at of him.

"Had he been older, I would have considered it." Revealed Tenten, half teasing half serious

She felt the shift is he air.

"So what were you two talking about before?" asked Tenten, as she unpacked the groceries.

"Nothing that concerns you" told Neji, but it did though.

"Nippy much" she turned towards Sasuke hoping he would we more cooperative

"I could tell you but what do I get in return" spoke Sasuke

She chuckled lightly

"Figures, what do you want?" Asked Tenten

"A favor" stated Sasuke

"Fair enough" shrugged Tenten, as she stacked their groceries in the cabinets.

Sasuke stepped behind Tenten; he chest almost pressed up against her back. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. This sent a shiver down her spine. He blew on the said ear and was answered with an elbow to his stomach.

"That's my girl" thought Neji, pleased at her retaliation.

"Quit playing around" scolded Tenten

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night"

"Last night, we were working. And secondly, Neji is here"

"So? What about all the other times?" suggested Sasuke

"Really now?" she stopped what she was doing to glare at him

"Okay, so maybe this isn't a new response" shrugged Sasuke

"No shit" she said it really sarcastically

"Watch, you'll come around eventually"

"Yeah, whatever asshole" she huffed and continued unpacking the groceries.

Neji at some point weaseled his way in between Sasuke and Tenten. He didn't like where this conversation between the two was heading. And he wast going make sure it stayed that; a conversation.

"Neji, its fine I got this" placing her hand on his shoulder he squeezed it. .

Why was he so stiff?

"You haven't been sleeping well. Have you?" questioned Tenten

"Nothing to worry yourself over" he assured her

"Well I am, Wanna talk about it?" she asked

"So when do start working" he said, changing the subject

"Tomorrow, I'm kinda looking forward dodging the subject.

"Anything on your end?"

"Unfortunately no" revealed Neji

"Well, if there anything comes up let me know. How about your cover though"

"I retired after an accident in which I almost lost my eye sight completely. So I am impaired not blind"

"So just as we agreed. Good to know"

"Why wouldn't it be?" questioned Neji

"I don't know:" shed admitted honestly

Tenten filled the tea kettle and placed it on the stove to heat. She pulled three cups from the cabinet above her head. She pulled out 5 saucers; three for the tea cups and two for the pastries.

Sasuke stared at Neji and Neji stared back

"Fuck" she mumbled under her breathTenten

"Language Princess" said Uchiha

" Fuck you" she said, waving her hand frantically back and forth

"Let me see " He walked around Neji, stopped in front of her

"It's fine"

He placed his hand in front of her signally for her to give him what he asked for

She stopped shaking her hand and just stared. But what Sasuke wants he gets.

"No, the other one"

Neji latched his hand on Sasuke's shoulder; putting more force then needed to get his attention.

'What do you think you're doing?" probed Neji

"Come on Hyuuga. Did you really not noticed?" asked

"Tenten, would you like explain why you were using your left hand instead of your right"

Neji stared at her right arm and noticed a bulge around her covered wrist. Sasuke reached out for the hand in question and grabbed it. She flinched like he expected she would. Neji shoved him aside creating a shield between the two. Neji lifted her arm and stared at her disapprovingly. He rolled up her shirt sleeve revealing her bandaged wrist.

.

"What happen" asked Neji, hiding his emotions

"I got injured while saving a boy and his puppy. No biggie"

Neji wasn't that easily convinced and neither was Sasuke who watched from the sidelines. Unraveling the bandage as gently as possible; he found another layer of wrapping. This layer being gauze and under that was gauze pads and medical tape to hold it in place. Neji removed the tape and then gauze revealing her swollen flesh. There was gash stretched across the palm side.

"When did this happen?" questioned Neji, as he examined her wound.

"Earlier today" she admitted

"You need to stiches"

"I'll do it" interrupted Sasuke

"I think you've done enough. Where were you when this happened?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I ran into her afterwards. I sensed something was wrong but I wasn't positive to just now"

"At any point, did you think to make sure she was alright" spat out Neji

"This isn't his fault." intervened Tenten

"Don't defend him"

"I hide it and it was my error"

"I" Tenten cut his off

"Neji Enough!" she continued

"Before I thought you were overreacting because you were worried about me. Neji was just looking out for me. But then it dawned on me. That you really don't trust me. Do you? I'm a Kunoichi; a warrior. I saved your behind more times than I can count. I'm not some fragile piece of glass. I won't break."

"Ten I"

"Opened up to you the day that before we left because I though. Hey Neji just wants to help me. I didn't tell you that because I needed to be held with kid gloves. Do you really pity me that much?. Am I really that weak in your eyes? Some type of damsel in distress"

"Tenten, let me explain"

"No I don't wanna hear it."

She turned her attention away from Neji and towards Sasuke

"Can you help me please" she pleaded.

Sasuke nodded, grabbing her hand obediently and off they went!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know via comments or PM. For the guest accounts, I'll respond to these via chapter updates. And also I want to try something different. So what would you guys and gals like to see in up and coming chapters? What do you imagine happening? Between last scene in previous chapter was dream and the beginning of this chapter was a dream as well. So yeah, Thanks for stopping by and I hope to hear from you<strong>

**S. Hollyhood 04/17/2015 **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Wassup. I decided to change their names, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten alias. There not sitting to well with me as they are now. So just a heads up and Enjoy **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or the cover art. _

Chapter 8

_Neji opened his eyes sun beaming in his face. He was leaning against a tree in the middle of grassy meadow. Wind blowing his hair wildly across his face. Where was he? Better yet, how did he get here? His train of thought interrupted by an odd whistle and small figure appeared before him. It was little girl who looked to be around 7 or 8 years old. Who was this kid? And more importantly, why was she staring at him so intensely? And why does she look so happy? _

_She continued walking across the grass until she reached Neji. After observing the kid more closely, there was something vaguely familiar about her; her smile, those piercing brown eyes and her airbrushed like tan complexion. Even the way she walked screamed out to him. So who was she?_

_"Uncle Neji" called the little girl _

"_Uncle Neji?" repeated Neji, hiding his confusion as he stood up _

"_Come on let's go" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him. _

_Neji obliged out of curiosity and allowed himself to be pulled by this mini. He matched her pace without breaking the illusion. He took in good glimpse of her side profile and bingo; that's when it hit him. She reminded him of Tenten. That smile and those big brown eyes; how did he not see it before? All those things screamed Tenten. But wait, as far as he knew Tenten has no siblings; had to be a caw inky dink. When they reached this mahogany colored door, she stopped pulling. _

_"Mommy we're back?" called the little girl, knocking on the door. _

_The door swung open slowly and Neji followed her inside. _

_"Mommy, look I found uncle Neji" the child shouted_

_Neji turned the corner and the young girl's mother was now in view. Tenten stared back at him._

_"Yeah, I see that. Long time no see Neji" _

_So she was Tenten's daughter after all. Explains the resemblance he reasoned. _

_"Nana sweetie, Mommy needs to talk with uncle Neji in private. So can you go play in your room" asked Tenten, smiling at her mini. _

_"Okay mommy"_

_She smiled at her mother before turning her attention to Neji. _

"_Uncle Neji, I hope you stay longer this time. So momma won't be sad anymore" Nana added _

_Nana turned away from Neji and ran upstairs with a childlike excitement. _

_"She reminds me of you" said Neji, turned from _

_"She does kinda look like me. Doesn't she? "Shrugged Tenten. _

_Tenten looked….different. She looked tired; her hair lacked its normal luster and she seemed thinner then he remembered. Her eyes didn't shine the way he remembered either. Her smiled was off as well; robotic almost. It seemed to lack her normal charm. _

_To put it simply, she looked and was older but deep down he knew it was something far deeper. He followed her as she signaled for him to do so. She gestured for him to take a seat at her kitchen table; which was also Mahogany. His eyes followed Tenten has she collected a few things. She placed a tea cup in front of him and small bowl with pieces of Clementine's in it. She sat across from him and slouched a bit into the chair. _

_"How are you?" asked Neji_

_"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" She pointed out. _

_"I'm fine, though I'm more concerned with you." asked a concerned Prodigy. _

_"I'm fine Neji, really I'm just tired. Nana is a handful" confessed. Tenten_

_He wasn't convinced. _

"_So where is your husband?" asked Neji _

"_Working as usual" admitted Tenten _

"_Ah, I see" replied Neji_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" she asked _

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned _

"_You left your entire life behind to move to Suna." _

"_It was rough at first but I adjusted" she admitted_

"_I'm sorry, for staying away for so long" revealed Neji _

"_No, I'm sorry" she confessed_

"_What for?" questioned Neji_

"_Look Neji, I have a secret I need to tell you" exclaim Ten_

_He gave her his undivided attention. _

_"It's fine. Your entitled to your privacy"_

_"No it's not Neji" pleaded Tenten_

"_Whatever it is? I forgive you" Added Neji_

"_Nana is…what I mean to say is …."_

"_It's fine"_

"_Nana… is …our daughter" she finally pushed out. _

"_I'm aware. She's particularly your twin" he said matter o factly _

"_No, she's our daughter. Meaning me and you" Tenten corrected_

_"Seriously, this is no joking matter" he responded after picking his jaw up off the floor. _

_"I'm not joking" she replied, with a confidence all Tenten _

_"She's mine?" asked Neji_

_Tenten nodded_

"_Then why am I only hearing about this now?" asked Neji _

_"I …." answered Tenten_

_"Tenten" responded Neji. _

_"I was confused okay. I had every intention in telling you. But you left on a long term mission. And before I knew it she was here"_

"_I would have stood by you" projected Neji _

"_I know but you were engaged and soon to be married. So were Kankuro and I" She answered truthfully._

_He nodded so she would proceed_

"_She was born without your eyes. And that got me thinking. Not only would they shun you for having a child out of wedlock with someone who was not your wife. They would shun her for being that child. The fact that she lacked the family's kekkei genkai would have caused more issues. So I did what I though was best. _

_"So why now?" _

_"She needs her father in her life. Even if she thinks he's her uncle" finished Tenten_

"_Thank you, for telling me"_

_He walked around the table and pulled Tenten into a long embrace. Tenten's arms stayed limp at her side. Neji tightened his grip around her waist pulling her closer. Tenten tensed up in response. He left go putting some distance between. She sat back down watching him intently. _

_"Does he know?" asked Neji_

_"Yes, since before she was born. He really is a wonderful man and I owe him so much" Answered Tenten _

_"Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself rather than me?" asked Neji. _

"_Maybe it's a little bit of both" she admitted taking a sip of the tea she poured. _

_Neji took in her words never taking his eyes off her. _

_"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" _

_Neji smiled. _

_"I'm happy to see you is all" he admitted _

_"Me too. You know, for a while I was convinced you hated me." Finished Tenten_

_She patted his hand affectionately. _

"_I can't say I'm not bothered by all of this but you did what you felt was best. Regardless of what happen between; I could never hate you" finished Neji_

"_Thank you Neji." she said with relief washing over her. _

"_So should we tell her?" _

"_As happy as I am about this news; it's better if she doesn't know" he admitted_

"_Why not?" questioned Tenten_

"_Things could get messy. I'd rather not put you two through that" exclaimed Neji_

"_Very well then" she sunk back into her chair_

"_So tell me about her" asked Neji_

"_Neji, she's so smart. She's perceptive and independent. Respectful but sweet and then there are times when she acts just like you. She gets this look in her eyes; her face turns blank and unreadable. I've seen you do that more times than I can count"_

_Neji nods and listens to Tenten rave about Nana._

"_She loves herring soba and hates pumpkin. But oddly enough, she claims she's in love with Lee. She says she wants to marry him one day. And Lee being the youthful person that he is plays along with her." Tenten chuckles_

"_We have a little princess on our hands" _

"_So who named her" asked Neji_

"_You did" clarified Tenten_

"_Excuse me?" asked Neji_

"_I don't quite remember when exactly. But you said if you ever had a daughter you would name her Nana." shared Tenten_

"_If I recall correctly; you weren't a fan" questioned Neji_

"_You're right. But it fits her pretty well. Don't you think?" finished Tenten_

"_Yes, thank you again" said Neji, brushing stray hairs out her face_

"_Stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable?" _

"_I've missed you" he admitted_

"_Me too but this is weird"_

"_How so" asked Neji _

"_Were both married, this is inappropriate. I mean are you trying to ruin our friendship" questioned Neji_

_"No, if being your friend is what it takes to be with you. I can do that" _

"_This again Neji, Really?" she stated, sighing in disbelief _

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll humor you for a minute"_

"_I want you…and Nana" he answered_

"_Hypothetically speaking, Then what?" she curiously asked_

"_I'd do whatever it takes to make sure both of you are happy" he said_

"_Are you really willing to step on other people's happiness to get what you want? What about Nana? Are you really cold enough to take away everything she's come to know? What about your wife? What will happen to her? Kankuro, I know you've never been fond of him but he took in your daughter and raised her like his own. Can you really say fuck him that easily? What about me Neji? Does what I want matter at all?" she finished winded. _

"_Still I would" he said _

"_I guess I was wrong about you all the years. You really don't care about anybody but yourself" she said_

"_That's absurd" demanded Neji_

"_Is it really?"_

"_There was a time when that was true but I've changed" _

"_Enough, I think you better go" said Tenten _

_~ Fades to Black ~_

_ooOoo_

Neji be lying if he said he wasn't still irritated about last night. Never would he have though there would ever be a day where Tenten chose Uchiha over him; that was true until yesterday. Sleep usually brought comfort but not his most recent dream added doubts. Did her relationships with

But what bothered him the most were her words; the way she looked at him when she said it. Did she honestly believe what she said? Tenten was one of the strongest kunoichi he knew and he trusted her without fail. Maybe he has gone a bit overboard; Gai Sensei was right after all. The green beast was right about most things. Maybe his actions were misplaced but he acted the way he did because he cared. He was worried and not because she was weak but because it was hard to see in any state other than being happy. And maybe just maybe guilt pinch of guilt caused him his overprotective streak.

Neji snapped out of his reverie when the office door opened. Shikahara slipped out providing a much needed distraction. Neji greeted her like the gentleman he was.

"So where to now my lady" asked Neji.

"To council office." she said, taking his arm

"I'll be taking over sooner than originally expected. I need to start preparing"

"I will accompany you wherever I am needed. How were things yesterday?" Asked Neji, as they exited central office

"I received another letter"

"Well, what did it say this time?"

"Same as the others; with the addition of you"

"I was under the impression that our engagement wasn't public knowledge"

"You're correct, what are you getting at?"

"Your stalker is most likely someone close to you" revealed Neji

"Aside from the council; have you discussed it with anyone else?"

"My parents but there not even in full disclosure about our arrangement. And Shun San my father's assistant"

"You don't think he has anything to do with it. Do you? He's taken care of me my entire life"

"I need to investigate more to be sure" Finished Neji

They continued their walk in silence for a while longer before Shikahara broke the silence.

"So how are you doing today?" she asked

"Good. Why do you ask?"

"You have bags under your eyes. Seems like you haven't been sleeping much"

"Nothing, to worry yourself over"

This was true. As a shinobi, you learn to function on little sleep due to necessity. But they weren't in hostile territory. No real threat; but throwing caution to the wind wasn't wise either. As a shinobi you also learn to adapt to your environment and this Neji was something he excelled in.

"My father is planning a dinner and hopes you and your family will attend"

"When?"

"Wednesday evening"

"I will let you know tomorrow"

_ooOoo_

Today was the big day; the day she awaited and dreaded at the same time. She felt honored to be able to pass along her experience but still she couldn't shake he nervousness. These students would possibly be the first wave of shinobi of this village. Did Lady Tsunade really think this through; sending someone who is unexperienced to instruct staff and or/ students at this capacity.

The room door slid open and a few of her students filed in talking amongst themselves. She mentality took a head count as a few more walked in. The alarm on her watch went off signaling it was time for class. She took another head account and only 10 students were accounted for. As if on cue, the classroom door swung open once again. Her newly assigned assistant Haru Izumi entered with what she would assume was her missing students in tow; one across the shoulder and the other being pulled by the his collar across the floor. So these must be the trouble makers, I was hearing about. She smirked once before wiping any signs of emotion off her face.

She watched as her small class lined up horizontally in front of the sitting area. She stood next to Haru and waited to be passed the reins.

"My name is Hanari Rado a Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. My job is to provide you with the tools to start your career as a shinobi. So don't be afraid to ask questions because they may be the difference between life and death while out on the field."

"Haru Sensei and I will alternate between lectures and combat training. First things first, I need to gauge where you guys and girls are. There are some words on the board behind you. I need each of you to explain these things to the best of your ability. This won't be graded nor will you be penalized for it. In order to teach you properly, I need to know where you are. I would prefer you write your names on the paper but _that_ is optional"

"Are there any questions?"

Her students were shocked by her announcement and if the noises they mad weren't enough the looks on their faces would confirm what she already knew.

"After where done with the written portion. It's break time and then your combat test"

_ooOoo_

_The class finished their written exam and took this break. And before they knew it, they were outside on the training grounds meeting with their new Sensei. _

"What is a shinobi's greatest ally? And introduce yourself before answering." posed Tenten

She walked over to the first student on the far left. And pointed to one the trouble makers from this morning.

"The name is Naoki Saito and my answer is a Kunai" answered the eager blonde

"Strength, Junori Ikari" answered Nori.

"Daisuke Shikahara and Chakra is my guess" answered the village second in line.

"Jutsu and I'm Kage Yamada"

"Kuri Hinata….uhh Agility" answered the class runt

"Accuracy, Shuuichi Uneo"

"My name is Aoi Harada and I'd say _Versatility_" answered her first female student

"Stealth" the young man bowed "Nobu Misaki"

"Will power, Masao Misaki" she spoke after her cousin.

"…."

"…."

"No clue"

"Not sure?"

"All great answers but I was looking for was a sound mind; the ability to think on your feet and act accordingly. This will always be the difference between success and failure." Said Tenten

She watched as they grunted and chattered amongst themselves before nipping it in the butt.

"_Listen up_. I'm splitting you all into _three _groups of _four_. So show me your best."

Her students were set up in three groups of four as evenly matched as possible. She made two shadow clones so they could monitor the other fights. And they got down to business.

_ooOoo_

After dismissing her class, Tenten took her time packing up for the day. Haru left with the students and now she was on her way home. Hopefully to a peaceful house and that would only happen if her male counter parts were still out. Tenten opened the door and outside stood Sasuke and the academic director Yamamoto.

"Rado San, How was your first day?" asked Director Yamamoto

"Better than expected to be honest" admitted Tenten

"How rude of me? " she apologized and gestured toward Sasuke.

"This is Satoshi Arai, an inspector from Konoha." director Yamamoto

Tenten decided to play along until she heard "inspector". Sasuke smirked at her.

"Have you two met before?" asked Yamamoto once again.

"Yes, Actually he's my..."

"Fiancée" finished Sasuke

This surprised the older woman and not for the reasons you would think. They were young, so very young as far as she was concerned.

"He is quite the catch I take it then" suggested the older woman

"I believe...so" said Tenten, as she received an unexpected hug from the Uchiha.

"I was escorting him off the premises but seeing that your hear. That won't be necessary"

This woman was not leaving fast enough as far as Sasuke was concerned. He kissed Tenten gently on her cheek. This surprised Tenten to no avail but her mask was flawless.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused" Apologized Tenten generally

"Excuse me?" asked Sasuke, did she forget he was standing right there.

"I'll be going now. For future reference, I hope this won't become a thing"

"No Ma'am" said Tenten as the older women walked off.

"So uh, what part of surprised did you not understand?" asked Tenten

"It's better this way"

"Good luck explaining this to Lady Tsunade" she shook her head

The mere though was flinch worthy. But Sasuke Uchiha doesn't flinch dammit. Tenten walked away without any warning. He rushed, to catch up with her.

"Don't tell me your still angry" he asked, actually curious

"About what?" pondered Tenten

"About last night?" directed Sasuke

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?" asked Tenten

"Yeah you were"

"Hey… I guess I deserved that" she huffed

"Look whether you make up with him or not makes me no difference. Had things been reverse, I would have done the same"

She knew Sasuke was right. And Neji was always rational. He was just looking out for her.

"So how much for this session"

"Much more then you're willing to give" Teased Sasuke

"I hate you" snapped Tenten

**What did you think? Let me know via comments or PM. Also, I finished editing all my old material so updates are going to take longer from now on. If I take too long, feel free to remind me. Thanks for stopping by and I hope to hear from you**

S. Hollyhood 05/15/2015


	9. Chapter 9

_**So Initially, I was going to abandon this story. And out of the blue, everything started following again. So, I decided to take another swing at it. So, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto and or the cover art.

Chapter 9

Tenten's first week as an instructor went…. smoothly. Who was she kidding? Those kids ran her into the ground. Dinner with Shikahara's family was pushed back until Friday. And when she heard the news; she'd hoped Sasuke would attend like a good fiancée he should be. But hear she was and he was nowhere to be found; as one would expect of the Uchiha Avenger. He operates on his own wavelength; she deal with him later on.

Her soon to be in-law requested western style attire aka something more modern. Well they never outright made this request but rather Neji though to would be more appropriate. Being the good girl she was; she followed accordingly. She purchased a black pencil skirt which stopped above her knees. A pink ¾ length sleeves blouse with ruffles on both shoulder blades. A black blazer with a white lining inside and the outer pockets were white as well. Topping it all off with her black heels with white tips. She looked pretty well put together.

Tenten was knocked out from her reverie by the familiar voice of one of her students; Daisuke Shikahara.

"Hanari Sensei. What are doing here?" Asked the young man she dismissed a few hours ago.

"I was invited. I hope it won't be a problem for you" informed the Kunoichi

"No, problem at all" He shook his head back in forth in conformation

She watched as he scanned the room. The only occupants other besides them were Midori and Neji who were sited next to her.

"Sensei, did you come alone?...I mean isn't it customary to bring a date?"

This caught Tenten off guard. Being probe by a 10 year old was the last thing she expected. She could see Neji smirked out the corner of her eye. So, he thought this was funny huh?

"Home, he hasn't been feeling very well. " lied Tenten.

"Oh that sucks. If you want I could…maybe be your..escort"

This kid couldn't be serious. What he seriously hitting on her? This was enough to wipe the smug look off of Neji's face.

"I'm flattered but I don't think my fiancée would like that very much"

The Fusuma (wall panels) slide open and in came Sasuke. She was surprised. Might I add, looking pretty dapper in his white dress pants. White shirt, a vest with was black across the backside. The inside was black, the front white with black pockets. He even wore a tie. He looked fantastic. Tenten used this opportunity to slip away her pint side Casanova.

Sasuke smirked at her as he accepting her embrace. He leaned down gently kissing her on top of her head. She was surprised; never in a million years would she expect such a caring gesture from Sasuke of all people.

"What are you doing here" asked Tenten

"I've come to your rescue" he said sly

She chuckled at the arrogance. As playful as it was she knew he was totally serious.

"So who's your friend?" He asked, gesturing towards the approaching figure.

"Daisuke Shikahara" he answered, before Tenten could.

"Satoshi Arai, Her Fiancée"

"Really" his voice squeaked a bit "I thought you'd be bigger"

"DAISUKE" yelled the elder Shikahara sibling.

Daisuke freaked out and ran for dear life. Tenten couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke grunted and this made her chuckle even more. He glared at her and poked her forehead sourly.

"Come on. Stop sulking you Big Baby"

He sided eyed her. Sasuke sulking? Nah

"Me sulk, Never" he playfully flicked her nose.

"Ouch"

"And you call yourself a shinobi"

She reached up and flicked him back. He flinched.

"What was that again?"

_ooo0ooo_

Their exchange was for a better lack of words, cute. He wondered how much of their exchange was an act and how much of it was real. The longer he watched things play out in front of him. The more frustrated he became. He really wanted to knock the smug look off of the younger man's face. Especially, when Sasuke plucked her across the nose. What the hell was wrong with him? And to his extreme pleasure, Tenten retaliated and plucked him back. Neji hated to admit this but they looked really good together. This made him very uneasily. All the chemistry maybe he wasn't imagining it after all.

"Habari San, you're staring" softly called Shikahara

"I'm sorry Lady Shikahara, did you say something

"Call me Midori"

He nodded and continued to focus on Midori.

Out the corner of his eye, he could still see Tenten and Sasuke. Now she was adjusting his tie. He felt Midori rubbing his back in a calming circular motion. This bring him back to his senses, he has been watching them again without even realizing it.

"Have you noticed out of the ordinary lately" She randomly asked

"Not per se. Why do you ask?"

"I've been hearing strange noises outside of my living quarters"

"For how long"

"A few days now, Last night, I decided to check it out but I bumped into Shin jo kun"

"Shin jo?"

"Shinjiro, the son of my father's personal assistant"

"Continue"

"We followed the noise. And before we go see who it was, said person fled"

Neji nodded making a mental note of this.

"What was Shinjiro doing near your quarters at that hour? I was under the impression; your living quarters was the only one in that part of the compound. "

"He likes to visit the Koi pond out back. We have so many memories there."

Neji made a mental note of this as well.

"Can you describe the noises?"

"The first night I overheard footsteps. The following night, I heard a blunt thumping noise which almost sounded like metal. And then last night, I heard a combination of all those things"

"I'll see to it as soon as possible" Neji assured her

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"We are to meet with the elders in the morning. My Coronation prep with Shin San; and shadowing my father for the rest of the day"

Neji nodded in understanding. He too knew what I meant to deal in clan polices.

"I've dreamed of this moment for as long as I can remember. And for as long as I can remember; I've been reminded I was not born male."

"What worries you?"

"Letting my father down, He has gone above and beyond to make sure I inherited my birthright. And If I fail, all of his efforts would be in vain"

"In his eyes, I could see how proud he is of me but I also saw fear"

"He's your father. It's only natural that he worries"

"This is true. But I sense..."

She stopped mid-sentence when the Fusuma slid open for the second in a short time period. Turing there attention in the direction of the entrance; in came Kankuro of the sand. Followed in tow was Matsuri (the Kazekage new assistant).

Why was he here?

**What did you think? Was it good, bad, too short or what have you. What do you think might happen next? Something not adding up? Let me know. Also, I enjoy playing the foreshadow game too. So yeah, thank you so much for taking the time to rock with me. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And hope to see you again. **

S. Hollyhood 06/28/2015


End file.
